What Happened?
by NurikoLuva
Summary: Hermione's life is completely changed after the beginning of Seventh year. Her world is turned around, and she falls in love with..the ferret boy. After school is over, odd events start to arise. HGxDM,RWxOC,HPxGW R&R. Rewriting! New chapters 1 through 7!
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm rewriting the first several chapters of this fic, because my style has changed quite a bit since I first started it. I hope you guys all like the rewrite!

What Happened?

Chapter 1.

Hermione dumped the contents, all newly bought cosmetics, of a wicker basket, also newly bought, onto the cherrywood surface of her vanity. The summer had brought change, and with change, came a whole new Hermione. Or so Hermione's muggle friend, Shawna, had told her. Shawna had given Hermione a few lessons on 'How to make the guys _love_ you.' Or so she put it. Hermione liked to call it 'Attractiveness 101.' This had more of a ring to it, and sounded a bit more intelligent as well.

"Okay.." She murmured under her breath, looking over the cosmetics spread across the vanity, before turning to search through a few pieces of nice, but still not quite designer quality, clothing. So much to be said for limited allowance. Her parents were dentists, as most people around knew, so she didn't have all that great of one. An allowance that is.

After searching through the clothes a moment, she pulled out a couple pieces, then folded the rest and placed them with the rest of the things in her trunk, already waiting for the long journey to Hogwarts in an hour. She had decided on an outfit yesterday to wear, but Shawna had come over last night to pick a different one out. It was Hermione's last year at Hogwarts, and she still hadn't gone out with any guy other than Ronald Weasley. How pathetic! The truth was, Ron was totally not Hermione's type, according to Shawna, so she had taken over Hermione's wardrobe and appearance issues, and lectured her many a time.

Now, Hermione had settled on a black t-shirt with red roses imprinted on the front, blue jeans, and black ankle boots with a low heel. Hermione didn't mind being short, because she always had been, and that wasn't ever going to change. But just in case of emergencies, Shawna had bought her a wide selection of high-heeled sandals, boots, and formal shoes, which were all of course, safely packed away at the bottom of her trunk.

After putting these clothes on, Hermione sat down at her vanity and sighed. So much for being herself... After a good forty-five minutes, there was silver shadow on her eye lids, with shadowing in the crevice and around her upper eye, dark brown mascara applied to her lashes, with the same color of eye liner Egyptian style, and a light hue of pink on her lips. All together with her summer tan, making her skin a nice golden color, and the make up, she looked much older than she had before. From her third year at Hogwarts through last year, she had looked about the same age, around thirteen or fourteen.

After curling her hair with a simple spell, to make it less frizzed and more curled, she looked her true age! Going to be eighteen on the nineteenth. After finishing up with everything, she snapped her trunk closed, pinned on her Head Girl badge, just above her heart on her shirt, then left her room, her trunk preceding her down the stairs. "Mum! Let's go!" She hollered from the front door, before heading out and putting her trunk in the trunk ((A/N:That sounds a bit funny, eh?)), and getting into the front seat of the car.

Hermione's mom whistled when she got into the driver's seat and and saw her daughter's new, well fairly new anyway, look. "You look very pretty love." She said simply to Hermione, patting her on the shoulder with a smile on her face, before turning and turning the car on ."You're going to have guys asking you out right and left, wherever you go!"

This made Hermione snort with amusement, and cross her arms across her chest, while raising her eyebrow at her mother. "How would you know mum? I'm not all that popular in school. All this does is make me look my age. How new and fresh!" She said this last part with sarcasm, though she and her mom both started laughing after a moment anyways.

As they stopped in front of the train station, fifteen minutes later, and about five minutes to 11, Hermione kissed her mom on the cheek and bid her farewell. The station was jam packed, of course, as she walked quickly down the platforms, Crookshanks clawing away at the cage he'd been locked in since that morning. She ducked quickly through the barrier while no one near enough to see her clearly was looking, and basically ran to the train, two minute to go. She unloaded her trunk and the cage, and hopped up the steps in the train, before setting off down the hall. She heard familiar voices after going down several compartments, and opened the door to the one where the voices had come from.

Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Neville were all sitting in the compartment, chattering about their summers; Harry had gone to stay with the Weasley family after the accident at the end of the school year, and had apparently helped out Fred and George at their shop, or some such. She smiled at the stares of awe she got, mumbled an apology to Luna, who had to wait for Hermione to move out of the way so she could get in, then flashed her Head Girl badge at them. "Sorry guys, but I have to sit in the Head's compartment, it's a newly enforced rule. So, I'll be seeing you later." She didn't wait for an answer before closing the door and making her way through the other students milling through the halls to find an open compartment, and down towards the front of the train.

She stopped in front of the compartment marked 'Heads', and took a deep breath. "Here's to change!" She murmured, then slid the door open and walked in, before throwing a sweeping glance over the inside. "Oh God." She muttered out loud, then slapped a hand to her mouth, and quickly closed the door behind her, put her things away, and sat, averting her eyes from the other person in the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco was awakened from his peaceful dozing, which he'd been doing since he got there twenty minutes early, when someone noisily entered the compartment. He almost grinned as he heard a very pleasant female voice mutter something incoherant to his ears, and waited a few moments before opening his eyes. For a moment, the person sitting as far from him as possible, right beside the door, looked very unfamiliar. He looked her over, but when he saw the book sitting on her lap, he pieced things together. Brown, curly hair, short in height, unfeminine clothing, book. "Hermione Granger." He murmured coldly, turning his gaze away from her to the window once more.

_Holy shit. Since when has Granger been so damned pretty?_ He thought to himself, shaking his head, but still turning to look her over once more, she looked up from her book and blinked at him with large honey ringed brown eyes. "What are you staring at, Malfoy?" She asked with a cold tone, without waiting for an answer before turning back to her book.

"I'm not staring at you, Mudblood, not that it's any of your damned business." Draco said snidely before turning to sit even closer to the window, as things started rushing past the window at top speed. There was a muttered 'Okay then' from Hermione, but Draco paid it no mind, and simply stared at the rushing colors, which were actually quite calming.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After many 'Hello's and hugs and smiles and the feasting, the Gryffindors had received thirteen new students, and Professor McGonagall had announced the newer staff members, though DADA was missing a teacher currently, so there would be a substitute until one was found. After the fest ended, McGonagall clinked her fork against her wine glass, and stood up from the Headmistress' chair. Everyone hushed up as she took a breath and started setting out a few newly made rules, but there was a slight intake of breath when she was about to announce the Heads. Everyone knew that Hermione was Head Girl, but no one knew the Head Boy.

"Would the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, and the Head Boy," Many hundreds of faces were watching the headmistress at this point, "Draco Malfoy, please come up and take a bow." As they did so, with many annoyed glances at each other, Professor McGonagall announced that the students were now dismissed, and their prefects would show the first years where to go.

"As I have always thought that the Heads should not be living with the other students, I have put your things in a separate dormitory. If you would please come with me, I will show you to it." McGonagall led them out through a side door, through many corridors, and up to the fifth floor, where she stopped in front of a life sized painting of a woman with bright red hair, and a grass green eyes, who was silently reading a book. "Choose your password, and then you may retire for the night. You will receive a list of Head activities and duties at breakfast." With that, Professor McGonagall turned and went back the way she'd come, leaving Draco and Hermione alone and glaring daggers at each other.

"Well, what's the password, Malfoy?" Hermione let her hands rest on her hips, and switched her gaze from the painting to the blonde boy beside her. "Does..Nhat Nuca work for you. It's 'red rose' in some language.." She frowned slightly and placed a finger to her chin. "Ah! That's the language.." She murmured to herself, before looking up at Malfoy. "Well, does it work for you, or not?"

Malfoy raised his eyebrow and nodded slightly, shaking his nearly silver hair back and opening his mouth to let out a breath. "_Nhat Nuca_ is fine.." He said this to the painting, the woman in whom looked up with a slight smile, and nodded to them before the portrait swung out, revealing an open doorway. Hermione smiled slightly, but hid it with a faked gesture to fix her hair.

The walls were darkly tinted gold, with silver sheets of cloth to give it a soft look; The floor was dark colored wood, almost black, with emerald green throw rugs here and there. And a set of crimson red furniture, including a sofa, love seat, comfy chairs, and a large recliner, all grouped comfortably around a big fireplace, which was casting shadows around the darkened room. There was a mini kitchen, with stocked cabinets and a refrigerator to the left, and a marbeline staircase leading up to the second floor, where the two bedrooms were, and a large bathroom leading inbetween.

Hermione quickly loped up the stiars and headed into her room, which was quite plain until she walked past the threshold. As her body passed the doorway, the room completely changed, to what she had hoped her room would look like. It was a huge room, with the colors ranging between dark red, to light pink, to light yellow, like a sunrise. The bed was huge, with a canopy draped across the top. "Mm." She squealed in delight, like any girl would with the room of their dreams, and quickly changed for bed. She stripped down and pushed the dirty clothing into a hamper beside the bathroom door, then pulled a dark red night dress on, that dipped softly at the neck to reveal the top of her cleavage, though not enough to make any guy look for too long if one so happened to see her, which she hoped to God wouldn't happen.

As she closed her eyes and muttered 'knox', turning the dim light off, and smiled. The sound of ocean waves coming in and going out soothed her now, just as it had when she'd gone to the beach a couple of times before. It took only a few minutes before she quickly fell asleep to the sound.

A/N: Here's the first chapter, rewritten! I hope those who read the afore first chapter, liked this one even more. And those few new readers enjoyed this one!


	2. He's Back!

**A/N:** Here's the second chapter rewritten! Hope my readers like it!

What Happened?

Chapter 2.

Hermione awoke at half past midnight, and groaned as he sat up. Her throat was terribly dry, and she hadn't thought to grab a glass of water before going to sleep. She grabbed her wand form her bedside table, then ducked out into the dark, shadowy hall and looked both ways, deciding it was safe after a moment. She slipped down the staircase quietly and entered the kitchen. After a few minutes, having found a packet of hot cocoa mix, and a pitcher of fresh milk in the fridge, she had a mug of hot cocoa steaming in front of her. She turned with the warm mug in her hands, and just about shrieked. "Damnit!" She let out that much, just loud enough that she was worried she might have woken the sleeping figure in the other room, which was Draco Malfoy, while spilling hot cocoa down her hand, which didn't exactly feel that good. Draco was laying across the sofa, all six feet of him, his head on a couch pillow, with his feet up on the opposite armrest. His breathing was soft and steady, as it should be, and he almost seemed cute, with his platinum blonde hair unruly and wisped out in every direction.

She walked over sat down on the love seat, opposite the sofa across the marble inlaid coffee table, and sipped at the hot cocoa. She studied the man across from her in silence as she finished the mug of cocoa, and couldn't help but smile slightly as he murmured something in that sleepy tone all sleep-talkers had. She set the mug down on the table, and pulled her feet up on to the love seat, where she sat and kept watching Draco, until her eyes were so droopy it was hard to keep them open, she laid down and curled up, closing her eyes and sighing. She conked out after a few moments, and slept deeply.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco woke to the sound of someone else breathing softly, and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before looking across the coffee table. Hermione was laying on the love seat, her legs together and pulled up to her chest, her arms crossed under her chest in an attempt to keep warm while sleeping, since the fire did not supply enough heat to block out the cold night air. It was then he noticed that all she was wearing was a thin, silky night dress without sleeves. Well no wonder she was cold! Who in their right mind would try to sleep in that with nothing else to keep you warm? He stood up and dodged around the table, then covered her in the blanket he'd been using before. He watched her a moment, taking in her appearance, which was actually quite sexy, if he did say so, then picked up the mug from the table and took it to the kitchen, washing out the remains of the hot cocoa Hermione had drunk a few hours before.

Why in the world was he picking up after Granger? Something was wrong with him..He just knew it. Draco sook his head, and spared one last glance at her before quickly jogging up the stairs, and into his room. Just as Hermione was waking up, Draco walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs, offering a slight nod as he passed, instead of a 'good morning'. He an his hand through his damp hair once, before heading out of the room and down to breakfast.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione ran a hand sleepily through her own hair, just as she had watched Malfoy do, then walked up the stairs and in to the bathroom, where she took a quick, hot shower, and reapplied some make up. Today was all shades of grey, including a silvery pink lipstick. After pulling her uniform on, she headed down to the great hall, and sat down between Ron and Harry. "So, I'm guessing your summer was good, Mione." Ron said through a mouthful of sausage, which he quickly washed down with a gulp of pumpkin juice. "You seem to be..different." He grinned, all full of his boyish charm, as he and Harry liked to put it, and winked at her.

"Different is one word for it." Harry said with a laugh as he shoveled a few more sausage links onto his plate. Hermione looked disgusted for a moment. Those boys were just eating like crazy.. Though they kind of needed it. The were both super thin, and really tall. Harry had to be somewhere around five ten or eleven, and Ginny had told Hermione that Ron was now at a whopping six' three, almost four. They had to eat to maintain life at their weight, which the extra, weight that is, of seemed to just..leave along with their evening Quidditch practice. Why was it that things like that never worked for women! How irritating!

The conversation was cut off as Hermione received her list of duties and activities, and the owls started flooding in. Hedwig landed on the table in front of Harry after a moment, and then flew off, leaving a small letter, with 'Harry Potter' written on it in shabby looking script. They all expected it to be a summons to Hagrid's hut, for tea and rock cakes or some such, but to Harry's, Hermionie, and Ron's surprise, it was nothing of the sort.

_Dear Harry,_

_How have you been the past couple of years? It's been a while since we've been in touch, hasn't it, after my unsightly exit from our last meeting.. I would rather enjoy it if you, Hermione, and Ron were to come join me in my dwelling, so we could have a nice coversation. I'm staying in that rather nice little cave over-looking Hogsmeade. If you do happen to come, which I dearly hope you do, please bring a feast of food._

_Sincerely,_

_Calibsu Sirk_

Hermione and Ron leaned over to study it, Rons head hanging over Hermione's shoulder in an odd postion. "Calibsu Sirk..." Hermione murmured under her breath. They all read it a couple times over, Ron almost crossing his eyes with his need to decipher some secret message he _knew_ just had to be hidden in the letter, then went back to eating. Hermione finished the last of her pumpkin juice and then got out a sheet of paper and a quill. The things that popped out at her the most were the cave, and the 'unsightly exit', so she wrote those out in clear, bold letters, and then the obviously fake name."C-a-l-i-b-s-u.." She mused over the words a moment, then almost jumped out of her seat, with her quill in the air, causing Ron and Harry to choke on their drinks. She started switching the letters around, then when she had the real name written out. She folded up the paper, grabbed Ron and Harry's hands, then dragged them out of the Great Hall, and down a corridor, into a deserted classroom.

"Hermione, what-" Harry interceded into Hermione almost hyperventalating. She had wide eyes and was breathing in short splutters, though she knew that that was what Harry should be doing at the moment. She stuck her hand out to stop him from talking any further, and reached into her pocket, pulled the paper out, unfolded it, and shoved it at the two boys, before crossing her arms and watching them.

"It's Sirius! If you rearrange the letters in 'Calibsu Sirk' you get 'Sirius Black'. I know that he was apparently dead, and you have finally gotten over his death, but as we've gotten a letter from him, and most dead people can't send letters, I suggest you start believing he's alive again, Harry." Hermione said all of this to Harry who was staring at the paper as if it might eat him, obviously because he didn't want to believe it. "Now, unless you want to hurt Sirius' feelings, I suggest you go get your cloak, and I'll go and get some food from the kitchen." Harry nodded, and now looked a bit more excited than he had before. He turned and exited the room with Ron, Hermione following after them through the door. She watched them make a dash for the stairs, and then go up, before she turned and sped down the halls until she reached the kitchen.

After only moments, she left the kitchen and jogged back to the front hall, lugging a basket full of food and drink. Harry and Ron came running up to the front door at almost exactly the same moment that Hermione reached it. With a bit of work, they managed to get the invisibility cloak around all three of them, and not show their feet, and then they headed the door, which were blessedly already open. It took quite a bit of work to get the School gates open without anyone noticing, but then they all walked down to Hogsmeade unhindered, with the gates unlocked so they would be able to reenter later if needed.

**A/N:** There's the second chapter, rewritten, in a completely different style, and a whole lot better for the read. To those oldbies who have been with me since the beginning of the fanfic, I hope you enjoyed the new and improved first two chapters. To those newbies who've only just started reading, I still hope you enjoyed the new and improved first two chapters.


	3. Happy day

**A/N:** Again, I hope you all like the new and improved third chapter!

What Happened?

Chapter 3.

Hermione was starting to feel the extra weight of her bag of books, plus the basket of food on her arm as they reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade, and ended up handing the basket over to Ron as they started the climb up the cliff side, who took it with an annoyed face, though didn't complain too much. After many minutes of tripping and scraping, and climbing, and almost tumbling over the side of the cliff, they reached the entrance to the cave, which was just as cramped as it was the first time they'd been there.

Harry pushed the invisibility cloak in ahead of them, then sucked in his stomach and squeezed through the small cleft in the rock, before tumbling to the dirty floor in a heap. He stood and looked around, and gasped to see the form of a black, half starved dog lying in the corner farthest from them. He reached over to pulled Ron through the entrance, as he was having a tough time with the basket, then he turned his attention back to the dog. "Sirius, is that you?" He inquired this in a tone loud enough for the sleeping animal to hear, though he looked like he might bubble over with happiness.

The dog's head shot up and then the body with it. It bounded across the cave, and jumped, transforming into a man with shaggy black hair, and a scruffy looking bear and moustache, before glomping the now dust covered figure that was Harry. Hermione pulled herself through the cleft just in time to watch the happy reunion, then she dropped her book bag and join in the hug, just as Ron did the same, only with the basket of food. After they had all settled down and backed away from each other, and Hermione had commented subtly that Sirius should get a hair cut, Sirius looked around and sniffed happily.

"Is that food I smell?" He looked around then stopped moving when he saw the basket at Ron's feet. Hermione laughed and snatched it up from the ground, opened the top, then handed it over to the terribly hungry Sirius. "Thank goodness for Hogwarts kitchen." Sirius sighed and sat down with the basket in his lap, a loaf of fresh bread already in hand. Ron stared at the food hungrily as well, but didn't say anything. Hermione realized he was unusually silent after a few minutes of listening to Harry and Sirius talk.

"It's wonderful that you're alive Sirius." Hermione said simply, with a warm smile on her face as she watched him eat gleefully. The man obviously hadn't had a decent bite to eat in days, though from the look of him, it was hard to tell it hadn't been weeks.

"It's wonderful to be alive, Hermione. I don't believe I'd like it too well if I weren't." Sirius said this with a grin as he pulled a piece of chicken from the basket and started pulling the tender meat off the bone and masticating it with full force.

"So, what happened when you fell through those bloody curtains, anyhow." Ron finally spoke up, and Harry nodded, watching Sirius with a questioning look. "We couldn't contact you in any way, and believe me, Harry tried." He reached up to scratch his red hair with a waiting look on his face, and all three of them leaned a bit closer to Sirius.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what happened exactly. I remember falling, and that I was very scared, and then I landed on something soft. I thought that I must have been dead, and gone to Heaven or something, so I just kept my eyes closed and eventually fell asleep. However, when I woke, I was in a field outside a small town, about 200 miles or so from here. I lived there with a family who took me in as my animagus self, after I got kicked out a of one of those...Motels because I didn't pay my room fee. I finally thought it was safe to leave about a week and a half ago, so I've been making my way here ever since. I just got here last night."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all stared in disbelief at Sirius as the shaggy man finished up the last of the chicken and bread, and started on a butterbeer. "You..you..Eh..so.. Why did you wait so long to contact me then? You could have easily sent an owl or something!" Harry was starting to look irritated, so Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look over at her. She widened her eyes warningly and then let out a slow steady breath, which he followed her in doing so, which caused him to calm down a bit as he turned back Sirius.

"Well, Harry, the problem, was there were no owls to be found in the muggle town I was staying in, and I haven't had a chance to go to a post since I got here. Hedwig was the one who spotted me while I was out this morning looking for a legible newspaper." At this Harry looked a bit guilty for being so rude and murmured a simple 'oh' before crossing his arms, while looking to his side instead of directly at his godfather.

"Sirius, I'm guessing we should tell Professor, er Headmistress McGonagall that you're back, so might as well get a move on so you might have a better place to stay that this old place." Hermione stood and brushed the dust off her skirt, then picked up the now empty basket, and her book bag. "Maybe you could wait outside of the cave, just in case we come back with good news later." Ron and Harry stood as well, then they all exchanged one last hug with Sirius before making their way back out of the cave, and down the side of the cliff.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They all looked a mess when they walked through 'The Three Broomsticks', and used the fireplace in the back to floo back to Hogwarts. Or rather, right into the Headmistress' office, though Hermione had to use a special spell to get through, which caused Professor McGonagall to look up with an alarmed look on her face, from a stack of papers on her desk. She stood and walked around her desk to study them as they brushed soot off their clothing. "If you three would care to explain yourselves, I would be most obliged." Professor McGonagall said in a harsh tone, looking at them scrupulously.

"Professor McGonagall you need to come with us, please." Hermione spluttered out, not being able to control her calm anymore. "You won't guess who has just contacted us!" McGonagall stared with one eyebrow raised as if waiting for who it was. "Sirius Black!"

They took the elder woman's arms and just about shoved her into the fireplace, while Ron grabbed a handful of floo powder and sent them right back to 'The Three Broomsticks.' When they reached the outskirts of town, Sirius was already at the bottom of the cliff, waiting for them, and he yelped happily, licking McGonagall's hands.

"Sirius..Heaven have mercy, what in the world are you doing here? We thought you were.." She stopped talking as the dog transformed to his original human form. "You must come with me to my office and explain immediately." Which was just about how the talking went as they went back through the floo network once more and to Professor McGonagall's office, where she then sent the three students away, because they needed a bit of rest. It was already Twilight, amazingly enough. It didn't seem like it to them.

Later that evening, after Hermione came back to the Head's dormitory, and after eating supper, she felt a jubilant as a young child at Christmas time, though she got many snide comments, and cold looks from Malfoy as she fluttered around the common room, sitting every now and then, while reading her Charms lesson book. Classes started tomorrow, so she might as well be prepared. She didn't mind anything that came from Malfoy though. At the moment, she felt as if she might hug every person in Hogwarts, even Malfoy, though she'd probably be hexed by him if she did.

After an hour or so of reading, she snapped her book shut, stood from the cushy chair next to the fire, and told Draco good night before waltzing up the stairs and into her bedroom. She heard the blonde boy muttering about her being irritating, and grinned to herself as she changed into her pajamas and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She slept very well that night, and woke up refreshed the next morning.

**A/N: **There's chapter three rewritten! As always, I hope the oldbies enjoyed the newer chapter better than the old one, and I hope the Newbies enjoyed the new chapter all the same.


	4. Getting friendlier?

**A/n:** Merry Christmas to you all! Here's chapter 4, rewritten, and a bit longer! I hope you all like it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_ Why is there a book there?_ Hermione thought to herself, having awoken to find an open book lying beside her face. She sat up and stretched, looking around her bed. There were papers and books strewn across the bed, and her lamp was on. _When did these get here?_ ….Then it came to her. She woken up around two in the morning, and hadn't been able to get back to sleep, so she gathered up some of her books and started studying for the next day's lessons.

The silky black nightgown she had donned the evening before was a bit drafty, so she piled all of her papers together neatly, then left the warmth of her bed. Propping open her trunk, she pulled out some of the clothes from it and placed them in the closet, then pulled out clean underclothes, a simple pair of jeans, and a light blue t-shirt. She ran a hand through her tangled hair, and then left the room, quietly heading out into the hall.

Just as she reached the bathroom, the door opened and a startled Draco jumped back a bit when he saw the figure that was Hermione. She was just as startled as he of course, with her hand outstretched to turn the door handle, and wide eyes on her face. Draco obviously had just exited the shower, and had only towel wrapped around his hips, with a few drops of water still clinging to the pale skin. She couldn't help but notice the nice abs he had, and his biceps, that were not bulky, but lithe and handsome looking.

_ I'm going to die. _She thought to herself, quickly stepping out of his way, as he attempted to leave the doorway and slink into his room. She knew that her face was red, because all of the sudden she felt very warm. As his door closed, she dodged into the bathroom and shut the door, immediately running to the sink and splashing some cold water on her warm, red face.

She set her clean clothes down on the counter beside the sink, and then stripped quickly, turning the shower on, and setting the water to hot, before setting her foot into the water's path, to wait until it got warm enough. Just as she was about to slip into the shower, the bathroom door opened, and a blast of cold air unpleasantly brushed against her naked body.

She whipped around and almost screamed; instead she grabbed a towel, and threw it around herself hastily. "What on Earth are you trying to do, you dufus?! Get out!" She threw a bar of slightly wet soap at him as he stared wide-eyed in her direction, which, when it hit him in the forehead, made him decided the do just what she'd told him too.

"I came to get my clothes! I know I know, leaving now." He ducked and grabbed a pile of clothes from beside the door, and then left without another word, closing the door crisply behind him. Hermione scowled in the direction her had gone when he left, and then locked the door.

She glared at the shower for another minute or two, then pulled off the towel, draped it across the towel bar, and then went to the soothing water, with a bit nicer mood. "What in the world was he thinking? Such a bastard." She murmured to herself as she caressed sweet smelling shampoo into her wet hair.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder what he though of what he saw. She looked down at her body and frowned slightly. Hermione wasn't really one for narcissism; she's always thought her bosom was a bit small, and she didn't have much of a shape, though she had gained about eight pounds over the summer, and that was a difference from her past, little girlish looking body. Now she had a bit more of a chest…So that was one thing better.

What Hermione didn't know, was that Draco was currently walking down to breakfast, with a flushing face, thinking about her not so great body. Or what he had time to see of it anyway. He didn't think so very badly of it either.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As Hermione made her way into the hall, after donning her cloak and head badge, and grabbing her wand, she noticed that there was a larger amount of students still in the Great Hall than usual, so she walked closer to the Teacher's table and chose a seat close to the front.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, drawing attention to herself, as Hermione filled her plate and started on her breakfast.

"I would like to inform all the students this morning, that the Defense Against the Dark Arts post has been filled. I am most joyful to announce that the once assumed dead, innocent Sirius Black, has shown up, and has agreed to be your teacher. Have a nice day, be sure to be polite to your new teacher, and study well children." She said this loudly to all of the students in the hall, who immediately began muttering to each other about this happening.

Several of the students, Hermione was sure, would not be happy about Sirius Black being there in the school, while for some it would be the exact opposite. She couldn't wait to see what Sirius would do for their first lesson. It was sure to be an interesting day, she thought as she chewed on a bit of sausage.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"So 'Mione," Ron said as the Golden Trio walked up the staircase, headed for the DA classroom after breakfast, "any reason for me to hex Malfoy for you yet?" He scowled ahead of them, where the platinum blonde also made his way to the DA class as well, since it was Gryffindor and Slytherin's seventh year class first thing.

"No Ron, and would you quit asking? That's like the fifth time you've asked during the past two hours." Hermione reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as they walked into the classroom, and took their seats in the front row. The room had been enlarged to make room for the lesson, though none of the students could figure out why.

Sirius walked into the room after the last students had settled themselves into seats, and kicked the door closed behind himself, setting a bag of books on his desk. Harry grinned at the sight of Sirius pondering over the trinkets on the desk, which the substitute professor had left there. Hermione happened to think that Professor Nartak had been a good teacher, but she wasn't about to complain about Sirius being there instead.

"I have planned a particularly fun lesson for the start of Term, and I hope that you all will pay special attention." Sirius started as he walked around the desk, and patted his wand, which was in a holder at his waist. "This spell will help you hone your spell casting, for the time you may or may not spend in action. I would like you all to draw your wands, and separate into groups of three."

Everybody did as they were told, and then waited for more instruction, looking around at each other, and scowling those they didn't particularly enjoy the company of. "Now, please speak the word '_Hostis_' with a small flourish of your wand. After you speak the word, I would like you to cast spells on the being that emerges from your wand. Any simple spell you can think of, that may help you win a battle. After you have completed, and if the thing has not disappeared, then speak the word '_Clades'_." Sirius grinned at the classand they all began to do as he had said.

Figures of horror began appearing out of each person's wand, though they only attacked with weak attacks, and only on the person who had conjured it. Hesitantly, the students began casting spells on the monsters, and they were soon having a grand old time.

Only a few people had to use the counter curse at the end of the lesson, and even then, they had done a better job than they would have with any other teacher. Sirius was particularly good a cheering and giving knowledgeable suggestions. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had the feeling that DA was going to be the popular class for the year.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Even after three weeks, and lots of harder lessons, all of the school except for a choice few still loved Sirius' lessons, because they were always creative and actually taught them how to do things, unlike the previous couple of years. Even the Slytherins were enjoying the lessons.

Draco and Hermione had actually had a few successful conversations. DA was working miracles, amazingly enough, and creating relationships between people who had ever before hated each other.

Hermione soon found herself liking Draco a lot more than she'd ever thought possible. He was actually quite intelligent, when he lowered the wall that was in front of all of his emotions, that normally kept the real him balled up inside. She found out that he'd escaped becoming one of Voldemort's deatheaters, though she wondered why he'd told her that..

It was a few days into October, and just starting to get real cold outside, but still it looked beautiful. Hermione jogged up the staircases and to the Heads Dorm, pulling off her shoes and cloak and tossing them on the floor beside the sofa. She slapped her cheeks a bit, getting them a little warmer. She'd been outside enjoying the last half hour of sunlight after dinner, and had just a few minutes ago come back inside, so she was still bright pink in the face from the cold.

She sat down on the sofa and crossed her arms beneath her head, breathing heavily from her jog up the stairs from outside. She pulled her back into a loose ponytail to get it off her neck and out of her face, and looked over at Malfoy, who was sitting in the chair closest to the fire, just then putting his homework into his schoolbag.

"Finished already, Malfoy?" He looked over at her and stared for a moment, then nodded, letting his schoolbag rest on the coffee table, as he moved from the chair to the love seat across from Hermione. "Any news while I was out?" She asked in a dramatic voice, as if something important may have happened. For some reason, she was feeling a bit goofy.

"McGonagall came by a little while ago. She'd like us to set up an activity for Halloween evening. She'd like it to be something creative, entertaining, and long enough to last for at least most of the evening, she said." He ran a hand through his blonde hair, leaving it messed up and sighing as he finished speaking.

Hermione smiled slightly at his actions, then turned her head slightly, thinking of an activity. There were so many different things that could work. Wait..treats..tricks…Things to do with Halloween. "How about one big game of Truth or Dare? It fits with the Holiday." She grinned and stood, placing a finger to her chin and pacing to the kitchen space and back.

Draco nodded his head and clasped his hands together across his stomach as he lay on the love seat. "That sounds like it would fit. You sure are quick, aren't you." He looked over at her and smiled back at her as she grinned towards him.

"Uh..Yeah, I guess. Well, I'd best be off to bed then. Good night." She turned, taking a step or two up the stairs, then turned and walked a little bit of the ways back. "See you in the morning." She smiled at him again, turned a bit pink, and then walked all of the way to her room, closing the door quickly behind her.

"Good night," Draco called up after Hermione, though she hardly noticed the words before she closed the door. "Hermione.." He smiled slightly, and picked up a book from the coffee table, opening it to his bookmark, and setting in to read for a while. After about half an hour, he saw the glint of the light coming from Hermione's room turn off, and smiled to himself.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/n:**I hope you all enjoyed the new fourth chapter! I'll try to get the fifth up sometime soon. Love you al!


	5. Truth or Dare?

A/n: Here's chapter five rewritten! Enjoy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"There! All done." Hermione exclaimed as she placed the last carved pumpkin in the corner of the Great Hall, and put the last of the orange and black ribbons along the top of the doors. She of course could have just done this with her wand, but it just wasn't the same to decorate with a wand, rather than do it by hand. She sighed and patted her wand in the holder at her waist, which was a growing fad in the school ever since everyone saw Sirius' holder.

"I'm done." Draco walked up to the ladder where Hermione stood at the top, and looked up at her as she turned and grinned at him. "You could come down now, you know." He laughed a bit, when Hermione noticed she was still standing up at the top of the ladder. She looked around for a second, to see if anything else needed to be done, though she was sure there was nothing, since she had checked many times already.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." She said , then took one step down the ladder, and Draco turned to walk away. He didn't get far.

"Shit!" Draco heard from behind him, and spun around just in time to catch Hermione as she tumbled from the ladder. "Oomph." The air blew out of Hermione as she landed in Draco's strong arms, causing him to almost fall backwards because of the way he had been standing. She flushed bright red as he righted him self, and looked at her. The look on his face was super cute, or so she thought, with the wide eyes and startled expression, his hair a bit mussed up. She stared at him for another moment or two, and he did the same, though when the sound of hundreds of feet coming from the stair case sounded from close by, they were both woken from their stupor, and Draco quickly set Hermione down.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked in a forced calm voice as he grasped at his tie and pretended to be fixing it as they walked towards the front of the Hall, and Hermione charmed the ladder to rest against the wall in the back of the Great Hall. Hermione looked towards him and nodded, smiling a bit, though she quickly turned to survey the Hall as the students began to enter.

Out of student's reach, paper bats were flying about, attacking each other, and flying in patterns, or hanging upsidedown in different places; carved pumpkins with all sorts of things pictured in them were placed artfully around the edges of the Hall. The Hall had been seperated into around fifty smaller sections, about the size of a dorm room each, with soundproof walls and doors through which to enter. To make room for all of this, the tables had been stakced against the walls, and the students had eaten in their dorm rooms about an hour before hand.

As the last of the students had entered the Hall, McGonagall appeared at the doors and wished them all to have a great evening, befiore closing the doors loudly as she left. Hermione and Draco looked at eachother and nodded, then turnd to the crowd of students.

"I would like to explain the rules now, if I might have your attention." Hermioine started, her voice magnified just a bit so she would be heard by all. She had two students come up and explained the rules by using the girls from Ravenclaw who had volunteered. "Thank you Claire, and you Sara, now, if you would all please line up, I would like you to come and sign this list with your name and year. Go in order of age, first years at the front of the line, seventh years at the end. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs come to this side." Hermione motioned to the side where Draco wasn't, and set a quill and a bottle of ink beside a long list that draped over the edge of the table it was set on.

"Slytherins and Ravenclaws on this side. And after you have all signed, you will seperated into groups and you will go into one of the fifty rooms that have been prepared for the game." Draco continued as all of the students began to line up. It seemed as though they were all anticipating playing this game. He pretended not to notice when he saw Ron and Harry glaring intensely at him when he scooted a bit closer to Hermione, and she did the same, though she actual paid more attention to her line of students than he did.

As the students finished signing, and were called to join certain groups, the fun started. The last of the students entered the last room, as did Hermione and Draco, then they closed the door, and began playing. The room looked a lot small from the outside than it actually was, Hermione noticed immediately. McGonagall had spent all morning working on making these rooms, and Hermione could see why it had taken so long now. There were even rooms inside the room. Amazing.

Hermione seated herself on a large sofa, and grinned as she saw Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Ron seated on another couple of sofa which were on the other side of the lounging area. "Shall we begin then?" The rest of the students there, a few fifth, sixth, and seventh years all agreed, so they started with the oldest person asking, then went around in a circle.

"Ginny," Hermione said as they got to her turn. "truth or dare?" She grinned at the red head who sat by Luna and Ron, and took the chance to grab a chocolate frog from the mounds and mounds of snacks on the large coffee table. Ginny looked around at all of the faces around her, then frowned for abit as Hermione chewed on the frog.

"Uh.. Dare I guess." She looked around again uncertainly, as if that might have been a bad choice, because a whole lot of the other students were grinning weirdly..

Hermione grinned as well, and finished chewing her frog, then looked from Ginny to Harry on the chouch just beside Ginny's, back to the red head again. "I dare you to.. kiss the boy you have a crush on, though I really don't care how far you go." She laughed when Ginny sat up straight and stared wide-eyed at her, and Hermione motioned to one of the rooms behind her.

Ginny growled and stood, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him into the room Hermione had motioned to. Everyone burst out laughing, also adding a few 'Ooh' and 'Aw's as the door was closed crisply behind Harry and Ginny. They didn't make a reentry until Blaise had been dared to kiss a gril of choice, and had chosen a very pretty Hufflepuff girl who was sitting beside him.

"Okay, um.. Draco! Truth or dare?" Blaise smirked evillly at Draco who was sitting between Hermione and a fifth year from Ravenclaw. Draco reached up and brushed his hand through his hair a bit nervously, not liking being the center of attention. So much was different from when he was a thriteen year old now..

"Dare, I suppose." He said in a 'cool' voice, crossing his arms and letting his head slump back against the sofa. He took this time to glance at the other people, who all grinned once more, just as they did when anyone chose to do a dare.

"I dare you to.." Blaise started, looking towards Draco with a finger on his chin. "Snog with the nearest girl. And make it a long snog, so we can all enjoy it as well."

Draco stared in Blaise's direction foir a moemnt, then as everyone was waiting, turned to look at Hermione and then the Ravenclaw. "Okay..I Guess." His decision was made quickly.

Hermione smiled as Draco was dared to snog with the closest girl to him, and expected to watch the blonde nervously kiss the Ravenclaw girl. She was quite surprised when Draco grabbed her own hand and pulled her to her feet, dragging her to the middle of the lounging area. Her eyes widened as he slipped his arm around her waist and before she realized it his lips captured hers.

His lips felt amazingly soft and smooth compared the only one pair of them she'd ever kissed before then, and she couldn't help but admire how nice he smelled. She melted into his embrace, and let her own hands find their way around him. She felt him shiver slightly as she ran her fingers along the bit of skin that she could feelwhere his shirt had been pushed up a bit, and she kissed him back passionately.

She parted her lips letting his tongue find hers, and ran her hands up under neath his shirt, while he gently massaged her waist with his hands, making shivers run up her own spine because of the wonderful feeling. Just as the kissing came to a peak, and Hermione moaned, they finally realized that they were being watched.

Hermione had totally forgotten one Draco's lips had met hers, that they were beeing watched by more than twenty people. She back away from Draco, breaking the kiss, and sat back down in her seat, knowing perfectly well that she was bright pink in the face. Draco looked around at all of the people there, and also turned a bright shade of red, before sitting down. All of the students other than Ron and Harry, began clapping and whistling, causing Hermione to go even brighter in the face.

After a few more truths and dares, it came to Harry's turn and he immediately looked at Hermione. "Truth or dare 'Mione?"

"Truth." She wasn't going to risk having to do something embarrassing again, so she was going with the safe choice.

"Did you enjoy snogging with Ferret Boy?" Harry frowned at Draco, before turning back to Hermione, who had finally turned a normal color in the face, though that was quickly changed as it went back to a shade of pink. "And remember, this is a truth answer."

She looked to her side and saw that Draco was also flushing again, wondering what her answer would be, no doubt. "Yes." This was a bit startling to Ron and Harry, and even Draco. "Yes I did. I've actually been wanting to do that for a while." She said this as if it was a widely known fact, and anyone who didn't know was a bit of an idiot.

Draco turned to stare at the brown haired girl with wide eyes, but his look quickly softened, and he let his hand fall from his lap onto hers, where it lay beside him. Their fingers clasped together, and they stayed like that for most of the night. Ron and Harry happened to find this very irritating.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The common room was very cozy, Hermione noticed as she and Draco entered their dorm in the wee hours of the morning. They'd finally sent the students to bed, and cleaned up the Great Hall as best they could before getting so dreadfully tired they couldn't do much of anything.

She stretched her free arm out and yawned, causing Draco to do the same, yawning being the disease that it was. The warmth of his hand closed around hers was pleasantly warm and comforting, as it had been for the past few hours.. Truth or Dare had set off something in both of their brains, it seemed.

Draco led her to the sofa, and sat down, pulling her onto his lap, and kissing her softly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. They would have both liked to continue but they were both so tired.. Hermione murmured a goodnight to Draco shortly before nodding off. He wasn'tfar behind.

It's amazing what a game can do to someone, isn't it?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Mm." Something hard and warm. That's what Hermione could feel underneath her arms. She opened her eyes, stretching as best she could in the akward position she was in, and looked up. Draco was still asleep, his breathing even and soft. She watched his face for a moment, the features of which were very calm and smooth at the moment. She pulled herself up and leaned against his chest, reaching up to push a strand of his wispy blonde hair back from his forehead.

As she ran her finger down his nose, and traced his lips, Draco's eyes fluttered open. He looked confused for a moment, then smiled tiredly and yawned, bringing his hand up to his mouth as he did. "Morning sunshine." He said quietly

"Morning." She answered, lightly kissing him on the cheek, then removing herself from being on top of him. "I'd better go get ready for lessons, or I'll be late." She murmured, running a hand through her bed hair as she turned to walk towards the stairs.

Draco caught her wrist and pulled her back to him as he sat up. "I don't think so. By my calendar, today is Saturday, no lessons. No escape for you now. Muaha!" He added the evil laughter for emphasis on the subject, though he clearly got his point across through words.

"Oh, that's right." She nodded, looking to the side at the ceiling. "Well, that's nice." She smiled and sat down on his lap when he sat comfortably and grinned at her. She reached behind herself and grabbed his arms, pulling them around her waist. He was very warm, she noticed, as she had the night before as well.

"So, since your plan has been foiled, what are we gonna do today?" He nuzzled her shoulder cutely, and let his chin rest on it as he hugged her waist.

Hermione grinned and turned her head towards his, blowing lightly at his hair, which fluttered into his face when she did, cause him to laugh. "I dunno. I think I'll go sit in the library and read a good book, or go study or something." She jumped off his lap before he had a chance to react and ran through the door to their own personal, two story library, which was filled with shelves and shelves of books, even non-wizarding books. She jogged through the library and climbed up the ladder to the second story, hiding behind the nearest book case, so that she was completely out of sight fromthe lower area.

Draco stared after her, then realized that he was supposed to catch her, so he followed her procedure, jumping up and running into the large book filled room. He took his time looking everywhere he could think of, then leaned against the ladder, staring up at the balcony for the second story, as if willing himself to have x-ray vision.

Hermione crept out from her hiding place and then over to the balcony, then looked down at the blonde that was Draco, who was currently looking towards the shelves on the opposite end of the room. "Had enough yet, Ferret-boy?" She asked with a hint of a laugh, taking the chance to pull of the much too warm pink sweater she was wearing, revealing the clinging black tank top that dipped low down into her chest. She leaned over the railing and grinned at Draco's startled face.

"No, not at all Mudblood." He grinned back and climbed aty full speed up the later, jumping over the railing just as Hermione turned to run again. He hooked his arm around her waist and lifted her up off the ground, throwing her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Draco?" She laughed and kicked her legs weakly, then lefted her arm to tickle the skin on his back that was showing, causing him to burst out laughing, and almost drop her. He reached back with his free arm and tugged his shirt down, then began wlking towards the studying section of the room.

"You'll see." He grinned though she couldn't see him, and he knew it, then laughed evilly, and spun in a circle, cause her to laugh and tell him to stop. He lifted her off his shoulder a moment later, and set her down on the study table at the very back of the second floor of the library.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed the new and improved fifth chapter! I added a lot of stuff, and took some out, so I hope it was fun to read. I also appologize for any spelling errors or grammatical mistake that I've made, but I don't have a spellcheck on this computer right now.


	6. Please forgive me?

**A/N**: Here's chapter six rewritten! Enjoy!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione looked thoughtfully at Draco and crossed her legs, leaning back in a way that thrust her womanly features out more than an y normal guy could handle the sight of. "Well? Get on with it man." She grinned at him expectantly, throwing her brown curls back over her shoulders, and throwing him a questioning glance.

Draco leaned over her, his tall form taking up most of the light from the windows behind them, as he captured her lips in a passionate gesture. He slipped his arm around her waist as she sighed softly into his mouth. He smells so delicious. Hermione thought to herself, reaching up to run her hands through his beautiful blonde hair. He smelled like chocolate, and strawberries. Most men wouldn't dare smell like fruit..

She moaned quietly as Draco caressed the skin of her lower back, and her hands found their way to his short, which was promptly unbuttoned and thrown to the floor, as was her own tank top soon after. She kissed him with a passion which she could never have kissed Ron with.

Shuddering with shear delight as Draco ran his finger tips up her spine, Hermione couldn't help but let her hands wander to his waist band. She began working at the belt, undoing it and pulling it off slowly as Draco softly kissed down her neck and along her collarbone.

Draco felt Hermione's arousal as he kissed back up to her lips, biting her lower lip in his passion to reach her tongue and massage it with his own. He reached around her once more tickling her back gently as he attempted to unclasp her bra, just as she started to unbutton his pants.

"Miss Granger! Mr Malfoy!" Hermione started when they heard Professor McGonagall's voice coming from the common room, and in a speed only a person in possible big trouble could know, she pushed Draco off of her body, removing herself from the table, then grabbed the jeans, tank top, and sweater she had shed and threw them back on. She tossed Draco his belt and shirt, and threw a few books on the table, before rushing to the balcony.

"Up here, Professor!" She called to Professor McGonagall who had entered the library in search of the Head girl and boy. "Do you need something Professor?" She asked as McGonagall spotted her and sighed, before walking up the stairs to get a better view of Hermione.

McGonagall's gaze found Draco sitting in the study area, looking quite calmly up from a book he was reading, his feet perched on the table he was sitting at. She wondered why these two were up here together..They had always seemed to hate each other before then. Her gaze went back to Hermione and she smiled slightly, nodding a bit. "I would like to inform you, that since you did such a wonderful job with the Halloween activity, you will also be in charge of the Christmas festivities this year. I will expect a proper dance or ball on the night before the students leave for home for the Holidays." With that she nodded to them once more, and made an exit.

"Yes Professor." Draco and Hermione stated at the same time, and Hermione watched McGonagall turn to leave the room, which Hermione took as a time to let out the breath she'd been holding, hoping that the headmistress wouldn't noticed the mussed up hair and wrinkled clothing on both of them.

"Good day." McGonagall said as she left the library, and they could hear her walk through the common room with her clacking heels, the sound of the portrait opening and then closing a moment later. Hermione turned to look at Draco then walked over and slumped against him as he stood up, resting her forehead against his shoulder. This was entirely possible, because he was over six foot, and she was barely four inches above five foot.

"Phew." She let out another breath and she could almost feel the boyish grin on his face. "I should go take a shower." She backed up and kissed him on the lips lightly, then turned and walked towards the stairs, wiping a bit of sweat from her forehead as she did so.

"Fine. Just abandon me, why don't you." She heard Draco say as she took a few steps down the stairs, then turned to grin at him, and saw that he was frowning in a grumpy looking way. She couldn't help but giggle, which cause him to look at her, and get a weird look in his eyes.

"Oh no you don't mister!" She cried out joyfully, and ran down the stairs the rest of the way, though he was almost just behind her already. She ran through the common room, up the stairs and threw the bathroom door closed behind her, though she didn't lock it, and quickly turned the shower on.

She stripped out of her dirty clothing and threw it into the hamper she had placed in the bathroom so they wouldn't have any more misunderstandings like that first day of term, then entered the shower. A moment later she heard the bathroom door open, and grinned to herself. He dared do such a thing as enter a bathroom in which a lady was showering. She quickly washed and conditioned her hair, and scrubbed her body at full speed with nice smelling body wash, then opened the shower door and peaked out while she turned the water off.

Draco was washing his face with a damp rag at the moment, so she took the chance to exit the shower and wrap a deep red towel around her body. Hermione walked over to the sink, stood beside Draco who grinned through a brush and foamy white toothpaste, and took her brush from a small basket of stuff, quickly running it through her hair. She playfully splattered Draco with the water dripping from her wet hair, before finishing brushing her hair, then went to exit the bathroom.

"Don't you look wonderful." He whistled after her and she turned her head to smile at him, playfully walking a bit more dramatically into her room, and leaving the door open. "How about we go for a walk after you're done changing" He called to her from the open bathroom door, as he pulled a long sleeved shirt on instead of the dirty shirt he had been wearing beforehand.

"Sounds fine to me. I'll be out in a minute or two." She called back as she walked to the closet and stared uncertainly at the clothes in it. Shawna would be proud of her, she thought to herself. Hermione had gotten the most handsome boy in school to fall in love with her, and she was reciprocating the feeling as well.

She grabbed a white sweater, with a flowery imprint on the chest, which was a bit low for her taste, but she figured Draco would like it anyhow, and a knee length jean skirt. She set hose on the bed, and let the towel drop, pulling on a black bra, and a black lacy pair of underwear. She grinned at the look in the mirror, wondering was Draco would think if she ever let him near enough to see this look, not knowing that he'd been watching from the door way ever since she pulled the underclothes on, though by then his face was bright red with embarrassment. Pulling her clothes on and slipping a pair of comfortable shoes on over some white socks, she turned and smiled at Draco who she assumed had just appeared in the door.

"I'm ready." He said, looking cool and turning away, offering his arm to her as she pulled her wet hair back into a ponytail and slipped a white hat on. "Shall we go?" Hermione took his arm and almost laughed when she saw his face was a bit pink, making her almost wonder why it was so.

They were soon down on the grounds walking around and talking. They'd made a stop at the kitchen and Hermione had gotten a basket of breakfast foods and drinks from Dobby and the other house elves, though she thoroughly disapproved of everything they were doing. After walking a while Draco threw a big blanket out under a tree beside the lake and dropped the basket of food down on it. "Shall we eat now?" He said in a cool manner, and motioned for Hermione to sit.

"You sure seem to be saying 'shall' a lot today. Been reading Shakespeare lately?" She laughed at his befuddled expression over this 'Shakespeare' and told him not to bother about the question, it was just a joke. They settled down for a nice breakfast after a few moments, and ate happily in each other's company.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After it got a bit colder out, because the sun was hiding behind some clouds, they rushed back inside and sat on Draco's bed while they finished eating. They were also talking about interests and books and such. Amazingly enough Draco had never read any muggle books. Hermione immediately supplied the fact that some of her favorites were in the library, and he should most definitely read some of them.

"I love to swim. It's a bit of a hobby to me." Draco admitted as he spread butter on a piece of toast, his cheeks flushing a bit. "What about you?" He took a bite of the toast and looked at Hermione, who was also preparing a piece of toast.

"You know what I like, it's quite obvious of course." She said to the toast, while she spread some peach jam across the surface. Hermione set the knife down on an automatic dish cleaner, then looked at Draco and took a bite of the toast. He stared at her obliviously for a moment. "You!" She exclaimed with amusement when he still didn't figure out what he meant. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. "Idiot." She grinned and kissed him hard on the lips.

Draco kissed her back with full force, slipping his hands behind her head and bringing her closer to him as they kissed. He couldn't help that she tasted so good. It was her fault to kiss him after eating something with jam on it. Hew started to run his hand down her back, which caused her to break the kiss and back away, and wave a finger in his face.

"Not right now, you naughty boy." Hermione giggled softly, shaking her curls out of her eyes. He caused her eyes to widen when he grabbed her finger with his teeth, and began sucking the remains of jelly off of it triumphantly. He sucked on it until she pulled it out of his mouth after the shock of his action was over.

"Fine then. I'll wait till later." He turned away with a sulky look and finished off his toast, chewing with extra dramatic chomps.

Hermione started picking up the remains of breakfast, and setting them in the basket, stood up on the bed and leaped from it, landing beside the door a bit unsteadily. "We'd better get to the corridors my dear man. For we may get in trouble for not patrolling at the assigned time." She saluted and bowed to Draco before exiting the room and jogging down the stairs. She picked up her head badge and pinned it on, then left the room. He was not too far behind.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione rounded the corridor, and sighed. She'd just come across a couple of second year Slytherin boys drawing rude things on the Charms classroom chalk board, and let them off with a strict warning, and now she saw that the door to the Arithmancy classroom was open partially and she could here some people talking in a low voice, then silence. She walked forward and pushed the door open, ready to tell someone to get out and maybe give them a warning as well. However, when she opened the door, she couldn't say a word, the shock was so great.

She walked in just in time to see Draco pulling away from a kiss with a young, pretty Slytherin girl she knew by sight. Hermione gasped out a few bad words to the actions of her new boyfriend, and turned, slamming the door shut as Draco spotted her and started her way with a worried expression after shoving the other girl away from him.

Hermione ran down the corridor and down two flights of stairs, then through the front doors of the castle. She ran through the light rain, and didn't stop until her legs wanted to give out, holding back tears. Draco ran after her, but lost sight after he tripped, and she exited through the doors. He ran outside and looked around frantically. It was impossible to tell from foot prints as the rain started getting heavier.

He took a chance and ran towards the lake, hoping she was thinking of going to the trees beside the great body of water. He took a bad chance though, as he realized after several minutes of searching among the trees and rocks around the lake. He ran back towards the castle, breathing heavily because of all of the running and the cold rain, which was getting heavier by the minute. Then he saw her finally.

It's so cold. Hermione though as she walked back with a bit of difficulty to the castle. She was still fighting back tears, and wiping away whatever of the small salty droplets escaped her eyes. She stumbled up to the wall of the castle a ways away from the doors and slumped against it, sliding to the muddy ground and curling into a ball as she finally let the tears fall, making the mud even muddier. She'd never been one for emotional brake downs, but this time she couldn't stop it. She'd risked her love, and what did she get in return?

Hurt.

She got hurt, and there was absolutely nothing to do about it. She didn't love Ron or Harry, so it's not like they could fix anything.. Just then, a shadow fell across her and the rain stopped hitting her body. Hermione looked up at Draco, who held his shirt over her to keep off the rain. "I'm sorry, Hermione." He said softly, just barely loud enough to be heard through the rain. "It wasn't my choice, she kissed me! I was trying to push her away when you walked in!" He realized this wasn't helping the matter at all, and quickly bent down in front of her, slipping a bit and falling onto his knees in the mud. "I'm sorry."

"Is an apology the answer to all of the problems in your life!?" Hermione startled Draco as she lept up, splashing mud into his front, and he quickly stood as well. "Oh sorry mom, I accidentally killed you friend! I won't let it happen again!" She looked furious, though she was very pale and was shivering as well. "Do you expect me to just let you go and do anything when you're not in my sight range!?" She was startled, even if she didn't admit it, that he'd actually asked for forgiveness..

Draco looked down at her sadly and shook his head. "No, of course not.." She realized his voice sounded sincere, and he also looked very sad, which made her heart want to burst out of her chest. Hermione had never seen this part of Draco. He'd always been carefree and 'cool', even when he was embarrassed. Now he was truly himself, and she knew it.

"You know what," Hermione said, hardening her emotions and wiping the last of her tears away, though it was hard to tell what was rain, and what were tears since she was standing in the ever hardening rain. "I give up. I Don't really care what you do. Just leave me alone." She walked past him and started towards the front doors, though stopped when she felt a warm hand grasp her wrist.

Draco put his other hand on her neck and pulled her to him, kissing her softly on the lips. He was so warm, even though they were in the freezing rain. Maybe that's the way all men were? Or maybe just the ones someone was in love with.. No! Hermione broke the kiss and shoved him away, then slapped his cheek with her full force.

She turned and broke into a run towards the lake. Draco yelped then ran after her, just in time to watch her as she collapsed in a faint and slid a bit in the mud down a slight hill. "Hermione!" Draco gasped and rushed to her, slipping his arm under her muddy neck and pulling her up. He checked her pulse, which was very faint. Her skin was deathly cold. He picked her up and hugged her close to his warm body, running to the school at full speed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/n**: I hope you all like the rewritten sixth chapter! Once again, I've added more stuff, and taken some away, though not too much of the latter. If you liked the new and improved first six chapters, please review!


	7. Merry Christmas, what horror

What Happened

**A/N: **It's been a little bit of a wait, but here's a re-written chapter seven!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco used the tip of his wand to suck all of the mud and rain from his clothing and skin as he waited for Madam Pomfrey to finish evaluating Hermione, on the opposite side of the Hospital Wing. He would rather be clean than covered in muck when Hermione awoke, as to make her feel a bit more comfortable.

Madam Pomfrey came over to Draco and patted his shoulder, smiling very slightly, but still smiling. "She seems to be fine at the current point in time, but I do need her to stay here for a couple of days so I can make sure she doesn't have an illness that is just barely coming on. So far I don't think she does, it was probably just trauma and cold that made her faint." She smiled a bit wider and nodded to him before walking down the row in between the two sides of the room and entering her office.

As she snapped the door shut, Draco walked over and sat in a chair at Hermione's bedside, leaning over her sleeping form. She was looking a bit healthier now that she was warm and out of the rain. He reached forward and twirled his index finger in a chocolate brown curl clinging against her slightly sweaty forehead.

"Don't you scare me like that ever again, Hermione." He murmured quietly to her still form as his hand wandered from the curl, to graze across her eyelid and then down her warm, pink cheek. He was a bit startled when she suddenly turned her head towards him so his hand slipped to rest on her neck, in the midst of more of those lovely brown curls.

He smiled slightly and brought his head down on her pillow right next to hers, kissing her on the forehead, though very lightly. He suddenly felt a rush of exhaustion run through him and he closed his eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione sighed and shrugged the sheets off of her arms, which she started to stretch out as she opened her eyes. She found this to be a bit difficult, though. The stretching of her arms, that is. The familiar blonde boy was half sprawled across her, though he was sitting in the chair next to the bed, his head was resting on the bed right next to her pillow, with his right arm around her waist, and his left hand clasping her wrist in a slightly uncomfortable tightness.

She looked around and raised her eyebrows in surprise as she realized she was in a bed in the hospital wing. Then she slowly remembered what had happened the day before. As she had ran towards the lake, she had randomly felt light headed, and then that was the last thing she could remember from the day before.

It was still dark outside the windows, with light from the moon filtering in onto them. She slowly and gently removed his hand from her wrist and scooted a bit over, slightly leaning against the arm, which was still around her waist. Draco lifted his head wearily and looked up at her, half asleep, with wisps of hair clinging to his cheek because of the way he had been sleeping.

All of the feeling of hatred and betrayal that she had felt the previous afternoon immediately evaporated into thin air, and she patted the now open area of bed beside her self. "There's room for you here." She smiled tiredly as she felt the need to go back to sleep, and scooted a bit farther over.

It took him a moment to comprehend what she had said; then he sat up, climbing all the way onto the bed and kicking off his shoes so they lay beside the bed on the floor. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist this time and sighed happily as he closed his eyes. Hermione pulled the blankets over the top of both of them and melded to his body, letting him pull her closer into his warmth. "I forgive you.." She muttered as she let herself fall back into a deep sleep. She thought she heard him say something.. 'I know' perhaps? But she couldn't be sure, because by the time she thought about it, she was already asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next few days passed very slowly. Hermione attempted to get Harry and Ron to lighten up, because they kept on trying to beat Draco up for hurting her. Eventually Hermione convinced Harry that he hadn't really done anything to her, and then Harry convinced Ron.. And so on… Hermione left the Hospital Wing three days later, with distinct warnings from Madam Pomfrey not to do any serious laboring for a little while, because her body was a bit weak. Pomfrey was still trying to figure out why Hermione had a random fainting spell in the first place.

After a couple of weeks, Hermione was entirely caught up in the schoolwork she had missed through the hectic week. She spent almost every evening studying her homework and leaving Draco to do the same, though he spent most of his time watching her. They would snog every now and then, but nothing more serious than that, because of Pomfrey's command, which Draco was following very strongly. He didn't want Hermione to get injured on his account.

Even though she had thoroughly recovered, Draco noticed that she wasn't quite as quick to attack him when he annoyed her, which was something her had expected her to do for her entire life. He was thinking ahead, already, to their life after school…

"Draco, have you finished writing down the ingredients yet?" Hermione walked towards him from the staircase, wearing a green tank top and black and white striped pajama pants, with a towel around her neck as she used it to rub her hair dry. She leaned over his shoulder, resting her hand on the table, next to where his hand was laying with a dry tipped quill beside his homework. He nodded and moved his things away, stacking his three-page essay neatly with the quill and ink beside it, before he turned in his seat and stood.

Hermione smiled at him and forgot about drying her hair as she clasped her fingers with his, both of their hands still lingering over the surface of the table. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, then on her chin, before pulling her towards the stairs. "Come on missy, its bed time for the patient."

"Oh come on, for once I feel like not studying, and all you want to do is make me go to bed." She rolled her eyes at his seriousness, but followed without a struggle as he tugged on her hand. They walked up the stairs, then down the hall to the doorways for both bedrooms. The moonlight filtered into the dark hall through windows from both bedrooms, glinting on both of them with a silvery light.

"Do I have to go to bed now?" She asked softly and leaned a bit closer to Draco, who couldn't help but notice exactly how the silvery light played along her bare neck, the bridge of her nose, her delicate lips, the curve of her cheek…. He leaned down and kissed her as he had earlier, just a bit more passionately. They stood there for a minute or two, kissing quite passionately, and then Draco backed towards his room, and loosened his grip on her hand.

"Yes, you have to go to bed now." Though his answer was a bit belated, he still managed to sound forceful. Hermione pouted slightly before turning on her heel and flouncing into her room, closing the door quickly behind her. Draco smiled slightly and entered his own bedroom. He changed into a pair of dark blue plaid pajama pants that had a silky texture and belly flopped onto his bed, at the same time saying '_knox_' to the light at the tip of his wand on his bedside table. He let his head fall onto his nice big, cushy pillow and closed his eyes.

A few minutes, or maybe even half an hour later, as he couldn't be sure, he her light padding sounds, then the slight creak as his bedroom door opened. Though she had been quiet, and she must have believed he was sleeping already, Draco new perfectly well that Hermione had entered his room. The section of the bed sank with the new weight of another body next to him, but he stayed still and waited for another couple of minutes until he heard a sigh and the rustle of covers being pulled up.

Draco must have startled her as he reached over her and slipped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him, because he heard a sharp intake of breath. He opened his eyes to see her staring at him, her eyes glinting with the moonlight from the window. She blinked then sighed again and smiled, bringing her arm up and resting it on his side lightly. "Good night, Draco." She said weakly, and then closed her eyes. He did the same after he watched her fall asleep. He wasn't far behind in that either.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco stared at the portrait hole in anxiety as he waited. Hermione had kept disappearing late. She'd leave for a couple of hours in the middle of the night, or in the morning on Saturdays and Sundays, and never told him about where she was going. He noticed this, because she had practically moved into his room, sleeping there with him every night, though he still didn't have the nerve to do anything more than kiss her. She had seemed to be getting weaker as the weeks went on, though he didn't know why! And it was so maddening to him to see her in the state she was. But all of the sudden she had been looking healthier, and had seemed a bit stronger than before.

She was hiding something from him, but he didn't know what yet. And now he was waiting for her to return from one of her nightly adventures. He left the lights off, so that the only light in the common room was coming from the fire several feet away, but even it didn't cast enough of a glow for him to be seen from where he was on the sofa.

After another few minutes of waiting, he heard someone outside of the portrait, and then the sound of it swinging open and someone walking in quietly. A dark form appeared just inside the portrait hole and moved silently towards the stairs just past where Draco was sitting. She had taken no shoes on this outing; he realized as the reason as to why she made hardly any sound as she walked towards him, and the stairs.

Just as she was about to pass the sofa, he moved his hand, and cleared his throat softly. She stiffened and almost shrieked, as he could tell by her hand slapping over her mouth. "Draco!" She whispered 'lumos' with her wand already in hand and lit up the small area in which they both occupied. "Are you thirsty? I was just…" She realized by his look that this lie was not going to work at all. He seen her walk in from outside, and he'd seen her being all sneaky.

"What have you been doing?" Draco stood and said in a low, almost husky voice, as he closed the small space between the two of them with two swift steps. "I would really like to know where you disappear to every day. You really thought I hadn't noticed? Hermione, why are you keeping things from me?"

She looked up at him with a guilty look about her face, and shrugged slightly, like she was trying to think of what to say. "I… I've been studying." She said the last part hastily. "I've been going to the library so I can study. Please don't ask me any more questions about it, Draco." She turned without another word and almost ran up the stairs, and she was quickly down the hall into her own room.

Draco, slightly hurt feelings and all, slowly went up the stairs and down the hall. He had just been asking her where she'd been. That was all, and now she wasn't trusting him. He stared at the closed door to his room. Neither of them had been closing their doors lately. Kind of like a sign between them that one would end up in the other room during the night anyways.

He opened her door slowly, and only part ways, but when he saw her back to the door, already in bed, he whispered what he was going to say, and closed the door, going to his own room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Sorry Hermione. I'm sorry for asking. It's your business, not mine. Good night."

Hermione almost felt like crying as she heard her door open and also what Draco said, but she didn't want to give him any sign that she was feeling guilty, so she stayed still even as he spoke and then left. She turned towards the door as she heard it close and sighed, pulling her blankets closer against the chill of the night air, and the chill of her sadness.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco followed Hermione quietly, as she made her way along the corridor on Friday night, shortly after twelve, two days after their last fight. He had to dodge out of her sight a few times, but he succeeded in following her. He was surprised that she had come here of all places. The Hospital Wing.

He lingered outside of the partially open door as he heard her and Madam Pomfrey start speaking in hushed tones a ways into the room. He peeked in, as he would most likely not be seen because of it being a very dark doorway, and saw as Madam Pomfrey approached Hermione who had situated herself on a bed halfway down the row of beds. Hermione was rolling up the sleeve of her pajama shirt, and had a slight frown on her face.

Draco stared in horror as he watched Madam Pomfrey enter something into Hermione's arm and draw some of her blood, then do the same, except she was entering some white liquid substance into Hermione vein this time around. After she finished, Hermione healed the place where the needle had entered her arm, and drew her sleeve back down.

He quickly hid behind a statue as she bid Madam Pomfrey farewell and exited the Hospital Wing, heading back in the direction they had originally come from. Draco waited until she turned a corner, and then went into the room, jogging down to Madam Pomfrey who was waiting for him with an annoyed expression. She had known he was there all along, though he didn't know how.

"You want to know what's going on with your girlfriend." She said in an all-knowing way and sighed, a slight frown upon her face. Draco nodded, a look of urgency on his face. She shrugged and turned to leave, but then she decided not to. Draco was about to plead with her to tell him about what was going on, but she seemed to have decided to do it of her own will.

"All I'm telling you for now is to be expecting to be a parent around late June or early July, as for the rest, she'll tell you when she sees fit." Madam Pomfrey said strictly before turning on her heel and walking away.

Draco stared after her, with his eyes open the widest they been since he'd been born eighteen years before. "What?…Wait…How?" All he could get out of his mouth was the beginnings of questions that couldn't quite ask.. _We've never gone farther than snogging! _Draco thought to himself as he turned slowly and walked out of the Hospital wing and in the direction of their dormitory. _How in the world..? She couldn't have…_ He almost couldn't even think of the word cheat.. She wouldn't have cheated on him after what she done to him when some random girl had kissed him..

But… How could she be pregnant..?And what was that stuff Madam Pomfrey had been putting into Hermione..? Maybe that was why she was looking healthier... He just couldn't understand right now. He needed to go see her, and then sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione held her own hair back as her breakfast made its way back out of her. She had known that this was coming, but still, she didn't like the thought of puking all the time, and feeling nauseous for no reason. She spit the last of the nasty tasting muck from her mouth and let her hair back down, before flushing the toilet and immediately walking over to the sink. She was in the public bathroom, so she didn't have to worry about Draco walking in on her, thankfully. As far as she knew, he still hadn't noticed anything.

She rinsed and wiped her mouth, and stared into the mirror. She wondered who the baby would look like when it was born. Would it be a blonde? Or perhaps it would have her hair color and Draco's eyes… She almost grinned at the thought of having a multitude of little Draco's around her when she was older..

Then she remembered why she was pregnant in the first place. She turned from the mirror to avoid looking at her own gloomy expression, and started walking to the doors, attempting to stop herself from letting tears fall.

"I hope she looks like me.." She murmured down to her stomach as she left the bathroom, and walked down the corridor towards the nearest staircase. _That way, he'll have a piece of me to remember.._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next couple of weeks passed, and Christmas loomed nearer. There were a couple of scheduled trips to Hogsmeade for the sixth and seventh years, which Hermione a Draco took turns going on, since one had to be there to patrol at all times.

On December 15th Draco was making his way through the snow with the big crowd of Sixth and Seventh years. Small, cold flakes were falling at a high speed with a whippy wind, causing all of the students to feel the need to stop into the nearest shop once in Hogsmeade. Draco, however, kept going, and only stopped when he reached 'Flourish and Blotts'. Hermione had been sneakily getting Christmas present for people the last couple of time she'd come to Hogsmeade, so he decided it was time for him to do the same. Though he only really felt the need to buy stuff for her, he was going to buy one or two presents a piece for his old Slytherin friends, and Hermione's friends. He was still trying to get on Potter and Weasley's good sides, as impossible as it may seem.

He walked through the rows of books, barely even looking at them, he was mostly just thinking. About Hermione, and her pregnancy, and the Weaselby boy who still seemed to like her, and how he had used to be such an asshole.

"Excuse me young man, may I help you?" Draco was broken out of his train of thought by a middle-aged witch, with her dark hair pulled into a tight bun, who happened to be looking very suspiciously at him. This was probably because he was in the motherhood section of the book shop.

"No thanks, I'm just looking for something for my girlfriend.." He replied, silently looking to the nearest shelf, which held a book entitled 'A guide to bringing up the perfect witch or wizard.' Old habits die hard so he immediately picked it up, thinking it would be a perfect present for a pregnant girlfriend of a Malfoy.

He smiled at the witch, then turned and headed to rack of book on clearance. Hermione would be offended if he bought her some of the expensive books, so he'd find one or two more that were on sale and get them instead.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione woke up on Christmas morning with a small(but larger than usual) pile of gifts at the foot of her bed. Full of cheer already, she jumped out of bed, pulled a robe on, and gathered the gifts. She and Draco had agreed to open all of their presents together, down in the common room, so with her arms piled with gifts, she exited her room and almost flew down the stairs.

Draco was already down there, lounging on the sofa – in nothing but his lovely skin and(thankfully-lest she be terribly embarrassed) a pair of red pajama pants – with two mugs of hot cocoa on the coffee table in front of him.

Hermione grinned at him, and slipped her large amount of gifts under the Christmas tree, letting them rest with the ones Draco had already placed there. She then flounced onto the sofa beside him and hugged his arm. "Happy Christmas, Malfoy." She grinned innocently and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Happy Christmas to you too, Granger." He grinned at her, and sipped his hot cocoa slowly, letting her hug and squeeze his arm all she liked, because it didn't bother him one bit. "Would you like to open them now, or after a while?" He asked in a very serious voice, and making a face similar to Professor McGonagall's constant grim expression.

"What do you think?" She took a sip of her own cocoa, then jumped down in front of the tree, hardly even letting go of Draco's arm, which caused him to nearly fall off the sofa on top of her.. Hermione quickly let go and moved out of the way so her could sit down beside her. They each grinned at each other, and then lunged for the nearest present addressed to themselves.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Several minutes later, they had both unwrapped all of the gifts from friends and family, leaving the ones from each other for last.

Hermione had received – a large box of chocolate flavored sugar quills –That last extra long! – from Ron; a book on Egyptian History, and box of chocolates – How sweet! – from Harry; from Mrs. Weasley she got a dark blue sweater with a book on the front, and a box of homemade mince pies – How delicious!; a box of assorted colored ink for her quills, five galleons, a corsage of red and white roses – to wear on her graduation day- and some extra floss from her parents; from Ginny, she opened a box to find a beautiful dark green dress, with long flowing sleeves, that was not too low in the front, and went to her ankles in a light and airy skirt; and last of all, a deluxe, color-changing, spellcheck quill, from Lavender and Parvati, those two having decided to suck up to the Head girl now that it was someone they knew fairly well.

Draco pushed his, several bulky and expensive already opened gifts aside, and picked up the one from Hermione. Hermione picked up the one from Draco, they both looked at eachother. "One, two, three." Draco said in a hasty fashion and they both opened the boxes.

Draco pulled the silver and green wrapping paper off in a rush and opened the large package that was actually quite heavy. Inside he found an assortment of things. There was a box of chocolate frogs, a box cauldron cakes, a book on improving your Quidditch techniques, a daily planner, a case of dark green quills, a few bottles of silver ink for the quills, and a small black box. He picked the box up, wondering what could possibly be in it. Opening it slowly he saw a beautiful – yes beautiful – but still fairly masculine ring. It had a thick silver band and a small black stone set into it.

"That's Jet, the black diamond." Hermione said in her usual know-it-all tone, and smiled at him. She was sitting there looking adoringly at him, as if he was a young child when he looked over at her. She hadn't opened the box that had been in the wrapping(his gift to her), because she had been watching him open his presents.

"Wow, I hadn't realized there was such a thing." He stared with wide eyes at the ring in the box he held, then pulled it out and slipped it on. It was a perfect fit, of course.

He looked up at Hermione and scooted closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders "Why haven't you opened your present?" She shrugged and smiled at him, so he made a motion with his free hand, smiling slightly. "Well, go on then! Or would you like me to do it for you, just so you can watch me some more?" He smirked at her, and tipped his head so it was leaning against hers.

She laughed and opened the top of the box, pulling out the first thing she saw, and so on. She smiled happily at the large box of dark chocolate roses that was first to come out. "How beautiful!" She set it aside, and pulled out a book of complex charms and curses. She set it aside, knowing that if she kept looking, she'd start reading, and then he'd have to wait even longer.

Next to come out was a little black velvet box. _Wow! Did he have the same idea as me?_ She turned to smile at him, then opened the box and stared at the things inside. They were considerably more expensive looking than the ring she had given him. There was a necklace and a pair of earrings in the box.

The necklace was thin, delicate silver, twisted together to look like a vine twining around the wearer's neck; a small rose made of ruby platelets melded together draped down on a thin chain from the middle of the vine like silver necklace. The earrings were the same as the rose on the necklace, just with little lion figures hanging from them, in the same silver as the necklace.

"Oh, they're beautiful!" This came out in a slightly higher than normal voice, and caused Hermione to smile slightly at her own excitement. "Would you help me put the necklace on?" She lifted the necklace from the box and handed it to him, before lifting her hair up.

Draco grinned and slipped the delicate necklace around her equally delicate looking neck, and closed the clasp in the back. She let her hair down and put the earrings on, then turned back towards him.

"Beautiful.." He said in a soft voice and leaned forward to kiss her lightly. Then he grabbed the dress that the Weasley girl had gifted Hermione with. "But you should wear this too. It looks like it would go very nicely with the things I've given you." He set the dress on her lap and then stood up, making a grab for his hot cocoa, which he then drained.

Hermione hopped up and grinned at him, without answering, and dashed up the stairs to her room, presumably to change into the dress and so on. He grinned and then settled back onto the sofa, reaching over the back to pick up the two gifts he had left there. Both for Hermione when she came back and both wrapped in the same silver wrapping paper, though one was very much smaller than the other.

Only moments later, Hermione reappeared from her room, with the green dress on, and her hair brushed and pulled back into a big hair clip. He smiled softly, and stared from his standing position, now beside the Christmas tree.

"You're making me nervous." She said, reached up to lightly rub her neck just under where the necklace hung. She glided over to stand in front of him and clasped her hands in front of her, smiling up at him, with a healthy glow about her face.

He brought the larger package wrapped in silver from behind his back and handed it to her. "Here, I forgot to put it in the box.." He smiled slightly as she took it, and pulled the wrapping paper off.

Hermione just stared at the words on the front of the book. "Bringing up…" She whipped her head up, and stared wide eyed at him, drawing in a deep breath. "How'd you…?" He shook his head and brought his hand up, lightly brushing her soft, pink lips.

"Madam Pomfrey told me a few weeks ago. She also said something about you having something else that you should tell me yourself, as well, but I haven't asked until today. And I'd like it if you told me about this other secret that has to do with her putting random white substances into your blood. And how the heck did you get pregnant, when we haven't done anything yet?" He stared at her seriously, although he did look a bit befuddled.

Hermione looked a bit guilty, sad, and angry at his questions, but then sighed a long sad sigh, and patted the edge of the sofa. "You should sit down. I don't know how you take things.. Like, well, what I'm going to tell you."

Draco sat down, as ordered, and expected the worst from her, though he didn't know why. He figured that if he was expecting the worst, then maybe what she was about wouldn't be much of a shock to him, if it would shock him at all.

"Well, first of all, I'll answer **how** I got pregnant." She was walking back and forth slowly a couple of feet away, on the other side of the coffee table. "To be exact, it was a pregnancy potion. You take the hair of your lover, and put it in this potion and drink the potion. It's for those women that are having trouble getting pregnant.. But I used it anyhow.. And.." She had to stop for some reason.. And Draco stared as she turned her back to him and he heard what sounded like crying come from her, and then he saw the slightest tremble come from her figure.

Just as he was on the verge of standing and joining her to hug her, she turned around again, with tears still running down her cheeks and her hands still lingering in their clasped position from earlier. "I just want you to have a piece of me… to, you know..remember.." She brought both hands up over her face and her body trembled as new tears appeared. Draco stared and let his head tip to the side.

"I don't understand. A piece of you, to remember?" He stared at her as she still just stood there and cried. Then like a flood, thoughts filled his head. The fainting, the trips to Madam Pomfrey every day, Hermione looking so weak and pale, and now the pregnancy. And.. a piece of her to remember?" "HERMIONE." He was up and over beside her in a flash. "You.. you, couldn't possibly… You're not-"

"I'm dying, Draco." Hermione said through her hands, which she promptly brought down to reveal a look of greatest sadness. "I have an un-curable illness. Even magic can't cure me. There's no hope. The only possible thing that could save me is a hidden spring somewhere in Ireland or Whales, and no one has been able to find it in over two hundred years." She explained this with breaks here and there where she took a few seconds to cry and wipe her own tears away.

Draco sniffed and let his own tears run free. "You…You're playing a trick on me…right?" He sounded so much like a young boy asking this question of a mother who was lying in bed telling him she was going to be joining God soon. He sounded so…innocent and fearful, it made Hermione cry even harder.

She didn't answer; only let her head fall against his bare chest. He blinked a few tears out of his own eyes and leaned forward, his knees buckling underneath him, causing them both to tumble to the floor. He landed on the very same knees that buckled and he wrapped his arms around Hermione's shaking form.

If anyone had been walking by the portrait outside, they would have been very confused as to why there was a yell so filled with anguish and sadness that someone might have just lost their loved one in the very room, if they hadn't known any better. Draco clutched Hermione closer to his chest and cried with her. Who was to have known that such horrors would await them in their future?

Yes. Their future. Not 'his' future. Not 'her' future.

Their future. And to be more precise, their future spent with one another.

Draco would not allow her to die just like that. "Hermione.." She sniffed and looked up, wiping her tears away as he loosed his grip on her and brought the small silver package that was still in his hand, amazingly, up to let her see. He opened it for her and then opened the small velvety box that was inside.

Hermione looked from Draco's tear sodden face to the ring that rested inside the box in his hands. "Will you marry me, Hermione Granger? I know that you're dying now, and I still love you as much as before. And I want to spend as much of our lives as possible together. No matter the consequences..." Hermione was crying again by the time he finished his little speech. He pulled the ring from the box. It was a simple white gold band with a small rose cut diamond set in the band.

He pulled her hand up and slipped the ring onto her finger as she took a breath to speak. He quickly leaned in and locked his lips with hers before she could say anything.

**A/N: **This chapter has extended from a short one to a fairly long one. I've added quite a bit and taken away a lot of the stupid(yes stupid) things I put in their two years ago… I hope you all enjoyed this chapter re written! 


	8. Ron gets his girl, the Quidditch match!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! As always, this chapter will most likely have different points of view. Just to let you know, there is now going to be an OC! .

**What Happened **

Chapter 8 

Hermione gasped, and kissed Draco back, before pulling away slowly. "But... Draco, we're too young." She looked sadly at him.

"Only for a few more months." He replied, gently pulling his arms tighter around her. "Then we're free to do as we wish." He smiled at her, closing his eyes.

"But, what about me, and my condition?" She was crying slightly. Not knowing if this was a good idea or not.

"I don't give a damn about your condition. I'll love you while I can. Isn't that good enough for you?" He let go of her slightly and pulled his wand out of his shirtsleeve, swirling it around in the air quickly. Suddenly, Hermione had a ring on her left ring finger.

"Oh… Draco. How beautiful." She said, tears pouring out of her eyes. It was a silver ring, like she had always dreamed of. It had a large diamond carved into the shape of a rose, with a pink diamond on each side.

She got up from the sofa and began pacing. She closed her eyes then went over to the library door, opening it and walking in. "Hmm.." She said to herself browsing over the books on a certain shelf.

After a moment Draco walked into the library after her. "What'cha doing?" He asked looking over her shoulder, a stupid grin on his face.

"I'm looking for a book." She replied matter of factly to him. "I need to read." She said. Books calmed her and helped her to think. That's what she needed right now.

"Okay. I'll go upstairs then." He walked out of the room, and went up stairs. After a few minutes Hermione heard the shower start.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione walked into the great hall the day after Christmas, early in the morning, so she could get extra studying time in for DADA. She saw that McGonagall was talking to another student, this one she'd never seen before.

"Oh! Miss Granger, please come over here!" The headmistress noticed her and called her over to them. "This is a transfer from the United States. She's going to be here for the last part of her Seventh year. Please show her around." McGonagall smiled and walked away.

Hermione looked over the girl. She had short medium brown hair with lots of blonde highlights, pulled back in clips, making it flip on end, blue/gray eyes, and lots of freckles. She was also about five inches taller than Hermione. Though you couldn't really tell, because Hermione was wearing tall boots today.

"Hello! I'm Renae.," she said happily to Hermione. "Pleased to meet you." She bowed slightly, then stood up straight and fixed her cloak.

"I'm Hermione." Hermione grinned and began walking slowly towards the doors. "Come along, we don't have much time until breakfast." Renae followed quickly behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After a few days Renae had begun to fit in. This morning, the golden trio was having a serious conversation. "But Ron! You need to study!" Hermione said to Ron. He had been slacking on all of his homework during the past few days.

"I know, I know. It's just hard." His eyes drifted to the new girl sitting a few seats away with Neville and Ginny. She just loved to make new friends here and there.

Harry rolled his eyes. "What is it that you like about her so much anyway?" Harry was looking at Renae also, but not in the same way as Ron. He liked Ginny much better.

"I think he's in looove." Hermione teased, she grinned and looked across the room at her fiancé. She looked away from him and back towards Ron.

"No!" Ron replied after a moment, quickly looking back towards his friends. "I'm not." His face was bright magenta.

"Right, so that why your face is bright red, mate?" Harry grinned dodging the whack from Ron coming his way. "I think Hermione's right." Ron had missed his head, just as he thought.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione grinned and looked up at the ceiling. "So beautiful." She muttered softly to herself. She rubbed her stomach slowly and then looked back down.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ron!" Hermione called up the stairs to the boy's dormitory on the day of the quidditch game against Slytherin. "It's time to get up!" She started jogging up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." She heard him mumble when she knocked loudly on the door. She grinned and ran back down, to find Ginny and Renae. "We should wait for a little bit." She said to them, pointing up the stairs.

"Yeah, we know." Ginny said happily, she knew how lazy her brother was. She had thought about going up and sticking her pet spider yes, Ginny has a pet spider in his shirt.

"Hermione, do you have any face powder?" Renae asked, looking at herself in a mirror that was attached to her bag.

"Yeah." Hermione replied irritably. "You really need to get your own." She laughed then glanced at the door upstairs, which was now opening. Ron walked out, looking as if he hadn't slept for more than an hour that night.

"Let's go eat." Ron said, glancing at Renae, who also looked like she had very little sleep last night. She was just finishing putting on some white face powder. Which didn't really do anything to her because her complexion was already really pale.

"Okay." They all replied in unison. Renae took Ron's arm and pranced happily out of the portrait hole with him.

"They look unusually happy today." Ginny said to Hermione, grinning at her. Hermione smiled back and they both walked towards the Great Hall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Slytherin Chaser zoomed towards Ron at full speed, getting ready to launch the quaffle at the hoops. Ron looked quickly at the stands where Renae was and grinned, he quickly looked back just in time to see the quaffle heading for the center hoop.

He rushed down and spun, whacking the quaffle towards Ginny, who caught it instantly, and flew over to the Slytherin hoops, throwing it in without fail. Gryffindor was tied with Slytherin 110, to110. Hermione found this very irritating. Seeing as she was routing for Slytherin and Gryffindor.

All of the sudden Harry and Draco launched towards the ground, heading for the same spot. After a second they were both on the ground, both hand their hands around the same thing.

McGonagall ran down from the stands over to them. She looked shocked a moment later. She walked up to the commentator who was Luna Lovegood at this time. She whispered something into Luna's ear and walked away.

"It has been told to me, that there is a tie. It seems that Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Potter both caught the snitch. Though this is quite a scandal, they will both be receiving the quidditch cup this year." She droned on dreamily, seeming quite bored by the fact.

Hermione rushed down to Harry and Draco. She congratulated them both, and gave them both a peck on the cheek. Draco thought this was irritating, because he was her fiancé, not Pothead.

He took her by the arm and began to walk her up to the castle, both talking about the match. Just as they were getting close to the lake, Hermione doubled over and vomited, Draco had gotten quite used to this after a few days of it happening. After a few moments Hermione stood up straight, cleaned the mess up with her wand and wiped her mouth.

When they got back to their common room, Draco rushed upstairs to get a washcloth; he brought a warm one back down and gently padded it against her face.

He then put it down and kissed her on the cheek. "There, all clean." He said happily and sat her down on the sofa. He then went to get her a book. Coming back a few minutes later to find her asleep.

"Oh well." He said, before sitting down beside her and opening the book. It was called 'Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring' After a while, he eyes were wide, with the suspense, and he didn't even notice when Hermione got up and went to her room.

A/N: REVIEW! Please tell me if you like or hate this chapter!


	9. The feast, Riahna

A/N: Hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 9 

_-Shortly after the exams ended. -_

Draco awoke shortly after six in the morning. He was lying on the sofa, with the book he'd been reading, The Lord of the Rings, the Return of the King. He sat up and walked into the small kitchen, pouring himself a large mug of coffee. Just as he screwed on the lid of the mug, Hermione walked down the stairs from her room.

"Fall asleep reading again?" She asked, smiling at him as she walked over to pour herself some coffee as well. The book was sitting open on the sofa still.

"Yeah." He grinned, turning to look at her. "I'm on the second to last chapter. 'The scourging of the Shire.' I believe it's called." He moved closer as she sipped her coffee, and placed a hand on her very large and round stomach.

She smiled at him again. "I like that chapter. Probably one of the ones that I find more interesting when reading those books." She leaned back against the counter as Draco grinned and leaned down to nibble on her ear.

"Of course." Draco muttered after not really even listening to what Hermione had just said. She kissed him on the cheek, and then walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He grumbled and followed her up the stairs, then went into the bathroom to take a shower.

He was just getting out of the shower and drying off when Hermione walked into bathroom and handed him a paper. Their N.E.W.T.s, he noted. They had both passed through with the topmost grades in Hogwarts for that year. He kissed her gently and then walked to his room, slipping on some boxers and a pair of black slacks.

"Congratulations Draco." Hermione said from the doorway, putting on a silly grin and nibbling his bare, damp neck. He laughed and took a short from off his bed. A nice blue striped one that buttoned up. He pulled it on, buttoned it, and then pulled a nicely dressed Hermione out of his room and down the stairs.

"We need to get to the Great Hall to decorate for the feast." It was the last day of school. They would be going home in the morning. Hermione and Draco to Malfoy Manor, now that it was deserted, for Draco's mother had died shortly after Lucius. They would sell Malfoy Manor that summer, and go to a cost somewhere nearby London and buy it for their future generations. A new Manor of Malfoy's.

They walked down to the Great Hall hand in hand, and decorated with the teachers for several hours. The students ate in their rooms, for they were not to see the Hall until the evening.

Just before all of the students came down for the feast, all of them dressed up, Hermione and Draco left the Hall looking glorious. Crystalline lights were floating above every clear glass table, which seated about four people, casting a white light on the seats.

There were strings of pearls hanging along the entrance into the hall. A statue made of diamond and sapphire embedded in crystal, was made to look like the Snake, Badger, Lion, and Eagle all gathered around the Hogwarts symbol. Hagrid, thus concluding its size, which was ten feet high, and thirteen feet wide, had made it.

There were numerous other sparkling decorations around the hall. The chairs were decorated with pearls and numerous other jewels. The only lights in the hall would be those over the tables, as to make the jewels and crystals glitter. The Hall was now double it's size, to make room for dancing, and there was a famous new wizarding band there.

Hermione walked to her room, Draco to his, after entering their dormitory. Ginny, Renae, and Luna were waiting there for her. Each had numerous things to do before going down. Getting dressed, putting on make-up, doing hair and nails. All of which were very important for that night.

All of them were done within an hour amazingly, only because they each helped each other. Luna was the first to go down to find her date, who was in the common room of the dormitory with the three other dates. She wore a stunning aqua gown, frayed at the end, which was trailing along on the ground behind her. Pearls and aquamarines adorned her ears and neck, which there was plenty of to see. Hermione had forced her to take off her ridiculous radish earings and butterbeer cork necklace.

She flipped back her newly curled hair and took Neville's out-stretched hand. They both smiled at the others and walked out of the dormitory and to the Great Hall. Renae was next down the stairs, causing Ron to grin stupidly.

She wore a bright green, not so modest, gown. Its layered bottom dragged on the ground, making her look a bit taller than she already was. He chin length hair was braided on the sides and pinned back except for a few curls hanging down in her face. She was putting on a necklace with an emerald hanging on a long chain, as she walked over to him. The long dangly earings she wore were pure silver, and flashed in the light. She took his arm and they followed Luna and Neville.

Ginny made her way down and over to Harry in a dark green gown, sleeveless and the bottom floofed out like old dresses. Her red hair had dark green ribbons braided into it, and it was also braided, neatly down her back, with pearl clips in it, making it glow slightly. She had no jewelry on, her beauty made up for it though, Harry thought. They followed the other two couples as Hermione walked down the stairs.

She had a golden gown on, a V-necked one with tank top like sleeves. There were slits in them at mid thigh, making her look taller than she was. She had curled her hair into ringlets and pinned it up with the leftover pearl clips from Ginny's hair. There were a few strands hanging down in her face. Gold hoops, and a diamond necklace with gold around each small jewel, adorned her.

Draco stood and walked over to her, offering his arm. "You look beautiful." He grinned and rubbed her belly as he leaned down and kissed her lightly. She kissed him back, and then took his arm; he led her down to the hall. Everything and everyone looked magnificent.

They walked in a seated them selves at their own personal table. Everyone else seated themselves after the slow dance that had been going on ended. The Headmistress said a few words of greeting to everyone and then the feast began. Gourmet foods appeared on the tables in front of each person. Everyone chose what they wanted and dug in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco watched as Hermione finished the last of her desert. "Would you like to dance?" He asked, standing and taking her hand a moment after she had finished.

"Of course." She smiled and stood, walking with him to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder as a slow, romantic dance began.

He kissed the top of her head and danced along with her, enjoying every moment it. "You know. We should do this more often." He said softly, causing her to laugh quietly.

"Yes. We should." She looked up at him and smiled. He lent down and kissed her gently, causing raised eyebrows from their neighboring couples. The dance stopped, and a fast, swing-like dance started. Hermione refused to even try this one, for she was already nine months pregnant, and didn't want to risk anything. She did however agree to one fast dance, more like a tango than swing though.

They both laughed quite a bit while dancing the tango. Hermione finally stopped after about ten minutes of fast songs. And they walked outside to the lake. The night was beautiful, millions of little twinkling stars out. The water was nice and calm as well. There was only a very light breeze going, which set a very nice mood.

"It's nice out." Said Hermione as they walked beside the lake, hand in hand. Draco smiled and bent down, running his hand in the water.

"Yes it is." He said, bringing his hand up and sprinkling water on her head. She laughed and bent down, splashing him. He splashed her back, but only lightly, and then took her over to the nearest tree. They both sat down, and stared up at the stars.

Hermione squirmed when she felt Draco's nibbling on her neck. She swatted at him, causing him to stop, then she turned and looked into his eyes. "Draco. This isn't the time to be doing that." She smiled and pulled his head down, kissing him passionately.

After a moment, she broke the kiss, and bit his ear, not so gently. "Hermione!" he stated, throwing his hand up to swat her away as she had done to him. But she jumped up and back away from him, laughing. She ran along the lake towards the school, after she noticed he was going to chase her.

Draco watched as she stopped on the steps, and bent down, leaning against the door. He jolted up the steps to see what had happened. There was no need to ask. She looked around at him, and then at the puddle of water around her feet. She gasped and collapsed against him. He picked her up and walked into the school. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." He rubbed said calmly as to stop her panicking

He walked into the Great Hall still carrying Hermione, and over to Madam Pomfrey. She was dancing with Filch, but saw what was the problem, and led them out of the Hall and up the stairs to the Hospital wing. Draco set Hermione down on the bed closest to doors and pulled a chair over beside the bed, sitting down and speaking soothing words to her as Madam Pomfrey brought all of the needed things for the birthing. It wasn't long until Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Renae showed up, followed by the Headmistress.

Hermione calmed down after a few minutes and had all of the men, including Draco, go sit on the other side of the room. Draco sat there listening to screams, moans, grumbling, and soothing words from Ginny, Renae, and Madam Pomfrey for nearly three hours. He had his head in his hands, looking at the ground when he finally heard baby cries. He jumped up with a start ran to Hermione's bed.

Hermione had eyes closed and was breathing hard; Ginny was wiping her face with a cold wet cloth, and Madam Pomfrey was washing the baby in a basin of luke-warm water.

"Hermione." He ran his hand along her cheek as he sat on the bed next to her. "You did wonderfully." She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Madam Pomfrey wrapped the baby in a warm blanket and placed her in Hermione's outstretched arms.

"What'll we call her?" She asked, grinning at him, for he had been sure the baby was going to be a boy. They'd made bets a few months before.

He sighed and smiled back, kissing her forehead. He watched the others all leave the Hospital Wing, along with Madam Pomfrey who had muttered something about coming and getting her at the feast if she was needed.

"I suppose it should be something interesting." He rolled his eyes playfully and lay back beside her, slipping an arm under her neck. "How about..eh, Riahna?" He looked at the baby's small, sleeping face and smiled. The golden blonde curls that the child already had shined in the lighted room.

"That's a beautiful name, isn't it Riahna?" Hermione ran a finger along her daughter's prominent cheekbone. Riahna woke and started crying, causing Hermione to sigh, then laugh, and pull her arm out of the dress, pull it down under her breast, and let the baby have what she wanted.

Draco laughed and lent down, kissing Hermione gently. She kissed him back, and then broke it after a moment. "I need to get some sleep." She reached up with her free arm and ran a hand through his messy hair. He pulled the blanket over her, and he stayed on the top. They were both very thankful of Madam Pomfrey, who had enlarged the bed. They were both fast asleep within moments.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry there will be more, this is not the end of the fic.


	10. The wedding!

A/N: I know. I'm seriously sick or something. I mean, really. Two chapters in less than twenty-four hours? Sarcastic Well, I hope you don't mind. /Sarcastic

Chapter 10 

Hermione awoke to the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes and looked up from the Hospital bed. She remembered that it was the day they'd be leaving school for the rest of their lives. She saw Draco sitting beside her, holding a large mug of black coffee.

"Mm. Is that for me?" She sat up slowly, cradling Riahna against her chest. Draco smiled and gave her a sip.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked leaning back against the large, puffy pillow. She laughed slightly before leaning back against him.

"Not to bad." She said, staring out the window. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was out, not a cloud in the bright blue sky, which she had a perfect view of.

"That's good." He muttered, hugging her and the baby. She kissed the baby girl's forehead and stood up. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Mm..I don't know. Eggs, muffins, sausage. You know what I like." She grinned as he nodded and walked out the door.

He walked back in about ten minutes later, bearing several different breakfast foods, all on a large bed tray. He smiled and sat it down on the bed over her legs.

"Breakfast is served." He stated, sitting down beside her again. He picked up a small sausage and ate it quickly.

"Thank you." She muttered smiling at him as she started eating a blueberry muffin. He sipped at his coffee while she ate, until Riahna woke from being jostled a little too much. He laughed and picked her up, taking her for a short walk until she went back to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco carried Hermione, who was holding the baby, down to the Great Hall after breakfast to see everyone off. Harry and Ginny wished them good luck with the baby, and both looked forward to the upcoming wedding, which was taking place in a few weeks.

Ron and Renae both exchanged hugs with the happy couple, hoping to see them soon. Amazingly, Ron was becoming quick friends with Draco. Hermione was very happy about this.

Harry would be staying with Sirius, and Ron with them, his mother wasn't too happy about this. They would all be coming to stay at Draco and Hermione's new mansion once they bought it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A week after Riahna was born, Draco and Hermione were allowed to leave the school. Hermione was in aw of the mansion. But they both agreed, that a slightly smaller one would be better for their family. Take five minutes to walk through those halls and you'd be lost.

It was sold for 600 thousand galleons two weeks later, and they moved to the nearest coast. The mansion they moved into was only slightly smaller than the one they'd sold, but it was a lot easier make your way through. Almost everything inside was made of marble, which was much loved by Hermione.

There was a large garden in full bloom behind the house, and an even larger yard in front with sculptures, fountains, and hedges, along with several different kinds of flowers. A large pool was near the garden behind the house, ranging from two feet, to 11 feet.

As a present to Hermione, Draco had gotten three horses; her favorite was a large brown and black speckled stallion, which she named Brego, after Aragorn's horse, which she greatly admired from the Lord of the Rings books.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Honey! Are the dresses here yet?" Yelled Hermione from Riahna's bedroom, where she was feeding the baby. Draco was down stairs with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Renae, Sirius, Molly, and Arthur, who were all staying at the mansion for the next week. The wedding was in two days.

"Yes Hermione! That's the second time you've asked me that." He yelled back up the stairs, while laughing. She stood and placed the now sleeping Riahna in her crib, and walked down the stairs after pulling a plain white t-shirt on.

"Hermione deary!" Mrs. Weasley stated, bustling over to her and giving her a large hug. "How are you?" She asked, leading Hermione over to a sofa, which had a few dresses stacked up on each other on the other seat.

"I'm fine Molly." She laughed and turned to look at others in the room. "Can I get drinks for anyone?" She asked standing and walking to the entrance of the room. She heard 'Tea, coffee, butterbeer, and water all shouted out at once.' Laughing, she walked to the kitchen and gathered all of the mentioned drinks, along with a plate of strawberry tarts, and walked back with them on a large tray.

After everyone was done choosing what they wanted, the doorbell rang. Draco walked over to the front door, after opening it Luna walked in. She greeted everyone, and Hermione ushered all of the women upstairs to a large bedroom, with a master bathroom attached.

All of them tried on the beautiful dresses that Hermione had ordered especially for this wedding. She had designed them herself. They were all royal blue, V-necked with silver lining along the edges, they ended at toe length, and they had slits from the knee down on each side. Ginny, Renae, and Luna all looked gorgeous in them.

"I love this color." Stated Luna randomly after they'd all taken the dresses off, and were hanging them in the walk-in closet of that room. "Very…blue." She smiled oddly at the dress.

"Yes indeed." Said Hermione as she led Luna out of the closet. They all went back down stairs to prepare dinner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Draco! Where are the flowers?" Hermione called over shoulder from the room all of the women were getting ready for the wedding in. She was the only one not dressed yet. She was running around in a t-shirt and shorts, making sure everything else was ready. The only thing she couldn't find were the flowers for the bouquets.

Draco walked up and into the room, carrying a large box, with four bouquets in it. "No need to yell I'm here. Mrs. Weasley put them together this morning." He explained before having the box taken, and being pushed back out of the room. He was walking down the stairs when he heard Hermione yell 'Thank you' down to him.

"Hermione. You only have an hour, would you get that dress on already?" Ginny said while doing Luna's hair. Everyone in the room laughed, as Hermione sighed and slipped on her dress.

"Wow." She muttered, looking at herself in the mirror as Renae zipped up the back. "I actually look nice." She felt a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Of course you do." She heard everyone in the room state at the same time. She laughed as she was forced into a chair while three different people went at her hair and make-up, while Luna, her hair finished, fastened a pearl necklace around her neck, and slipped small pearl studs in her ears.

She stood in front of the mirror, admiring how she looked after everyone had left the room when the door opened quietly. She turned to see who it was and gasped.'

"Mom. Dad!" She laughed and hugged her parents closely. She hadn't seen them in almost a year. Her parents laughed as well, hugging her back.

"Where's my beautiful granddaughter?" Her mother patted her on the shoulder.

"She's with Mrs. Weasley, out in the garden." She pointed out the window. "You should join them. Dad and I have to go down now anyways." She smiled at her mother and took her father's arm.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco looked away from the pastor as Hermione entered the garden. She looked as beautiful as an angel, he thought, watching her every movement as they smiled at each other.

Her dress had one strap, which was about one inch wide. It had a keyhole between her breasts, showing just a little cleavage. It was long, with swishes of fabric floating along the ground behind, and in front of her. The one small white flower in her hair stood out beautifully under the veil. Her hair was held up with small hairpins.

He took her white-gloved hand as her father left to sit down, she smiled at him from under the veil as the pastor began the ceremony.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I now pronounce you, man and wife." The pastor stated, tying the white ribbon around their ring-adorned hands. A hundred doves flew over the garden, making it look even more majestic as Draco lent down and let his lips meet Hermione's.

She pulled one hand from the ribbon and wrapped her arm around his neck. She kissed him passionately, letting his tongue enter her mouth. She smiled while kissing him as people began applauding.

They finally broke the kiss and turned to face the crowd. Draco removed the ribbon as Hermione's mother approached, now holding Riahna. They were congratulated for quite a while before they finally made their way to the front yard where the reception was taking place.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Still more to come!


	11. The Reception, and next morning

A/N: I'm loving all the wonderful reviews!

Chapter 11 

Hermione slowly sat down at the large table set up for the happy couple and her parents. Draco pushed her chair in, and then sat down next to her. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips then looked down at the full plate of food in front of him.

"So, Hermione dearest, isn't this the young man who was always hurting your feelings?" Hermione's mother asked from beside her.

"Yes, but he hasn't hurt my feelings in a long time." She said slowly, looking over at her mother with a small smile as she took a sip of wine.

"Well I should hope not." Her father commented from beside Draco, patting his son-in-law on the shoulder.

Draco drew Hermione closer to himself and kissed her neck just below her ear. "Have you told them about your condition?" He whispered so that just she could hear his question.

She looked over at him and frowned. "Not yet, I don't want to ruin this happy day." She whispered back before kissing him lightly and drawing her attention back to the roast beef in garlic sauce on her plate.

She laughed when her parents both raised their eyebrows at the whispering. "How many children are you planning to have?" Her mother asked, laying a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Hermione stiffened, then turned to face her mother with a fake smile. "I don't know yet mother." She then turned to look at Draco. "But we would love several." He nodded, smiling. He finally pushed his chair back and stood.

"Would you like to dance Hermione darling?" He asked, putting his arm out, she stood up after him, laying her hand on the crook of his arm.

"Yes of course." She smiled, and they both walked over to the very large gazebo that was made into a part time dance floor. They got there just as a long, slow song began, the newly-weds dance. Hermione had chosen a specific love song for this one. 'Blush' by one of her favorite muggle bands, Plumb, which was a Christian rock band.

"When you look at me I start to blush

And all that I can see is you and us

Well, baby I'm so free to be in love

With you, with you" Draco placed his hand on Hermione's hip as the singing began, her right hand now occupied his shoulder, her left hand and his right hand were together. They began to dance slowly.

"I wanna be in love with only you

I wanna watch the sky turn grey and blue

I wanna know the cares that always new

I wanna be in love with only you

just you." Hermione lent into his shoulder, enjoying the music as others joined them in dancing. Harry winked at Draco, as he and Ginny began dancing.

"The stars will fall and dark will light the way

We'll hit the ground and fall into the shade

With you, with you

I wanna be in love with only you

I wanna watch the sky turn grey and blue

I wanna know the cares that's always new

I wanna be in love with only you

I wanna be in love with you

I wanna be in love

I wanna be in love

I wanna be in love with you

I wanna be in love

I wanna be in love

I wanna be in love with you

I wanna be in love with only you

I wanna watch the sky turn grey and blue

I wanna know the cares that's always new

I wanna be in love with only you

Just you, yeah

Just you, yeah

Just you

I wanna be...

Just you...

Yeah."

Draco kissed Hermione passionately as the song ended, she grinned and kissed him back, noticing that he had actually enjoyed the song as much as herself. She wrapped one hand around his neck and deepened the kiss. She let his tongue enter her mouth, he let it wander for a moment over her own, and he grinned back as people began clapping and whistling, the latter were Harry, Fred, and George.

Draco finally pulled back, breathing deeply, and letting his hands fall from her hips. Then the Bride and her father dance began, and her father relieved Draco of Hermione's partner-ship for this song. "Imagine me without you." Hermione had chosen this because it seemed to fit.

After this song finished, Draco came back over and they danced to two more songs before walked off the floor and to the large brightly colored cake. As a muggle tradition that Hermione had insisted upon, Draco cut a small bite size chunk of the cake and laughed when she licked his finger after it entered her mouth.

She did the same but managed to get some frosting on his lips, which was quickly removed with a long passionate kiss. After the kiss they both took turns slicing different layers of the cake. When this was done, they each took a slice and walked back to the table.

They left the reception after another half hour of visiting with people. Molly Weasley was particularly teary eyed when she wished them good luck in their new life. They walked into the mansion, and then broke into a run once inside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione woke the next morning with soft, warm breath on her neck. She looked over and saw a sleeping Draco with his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled and removed his arm, pulling the covers off of her bare body and stretching. She slipped on a T-shirt and short over a fresh pair of underclothes, and then walked out the door and to Riahna's room next door.

After nursing the baby, she stood and walked back to their room, noticing that her husband was still sleeping. Wait a second; she realized that he was indeed her husband now. She was somehow already used to waking up with him, though last night had been their first time. She kissed him on the forehead before gathering some clean clothes and walking into the large master bathroom.

Just as she had stepped into the shower, she heard the bathroom door open and groan was heard. "Hermione, can I join you?" Draco's head popped in through the door into the large shower. She grinned and nodded before he stepped in, already naked from the night before.

While she washed her hair, Draco gave her a vigorous neck massage, and she was quite pleased with it. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a passionate kiss before grinning and stepping out of the shower.

She was just brushing her hair after pulling on her clothes when Draco came out of the shower. He frowned sadly, but gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out into the other room to get dressed.

Draco was pulling on a pair of pants just as he heard it. The sound of something large hitting the ground. He looked over at the partially opened bathroom door, and when he didn't hear anything, he ran to it and flung open the door.

Hermione lay on the ground, in a black out. "Not again." He gasped and walked over to her, picking her up gently and walking downstairs to the room where their personal nurse stayed. The nurse, who had been reading while she sipped at a cup of tea, jumped up and ran over to him.

After she led him over to an examination table that was set up in the corner of the room, and he had set Hermione down, she waved him out and told him to go take care of the baby who was now crying upstairs.

A.N: I hope y'all like this chapter!


	12. Arbutus

A/N: Yes. I'm updating again. This is unusual for me. But I hope you enjoy my unusual-ness.

Chapter 12 

Hermione woke up late in the afternoon four days later. She noticed right away that she'd had another black out. Sighing, she lifted her head to see what was pressing against her leg.

She saw Draco's silver blonde hair, then his sleeping face. He was sitting beside the bed and had his upper torso and arms on the bed, his head against her leg.

She smiled and moved her leg, causing him to look up groggily. "Good morning sleepy head." She said, grinning at him. He bolted up and gathered her into a gentle embrace, crawling up onto the bed beside her.

He cupped her chin and let their lips meet. Hermione gathered that he had been quite worried. He pulled back and looked her over. "You need to stop scaring me like that." He said in a worried tone and sat down properly.

"I'm sorry." She muttered looking down at the intricate fabric of the covers. "I can't stop what's happening to me. I'm too weak." She looked into Draco's blue-grey eyes.

He looked startled at her words. "You mean there IS a way to stop this?" He said very loudly, leaning closer to her. She looked down again.

Hermione nodded sadly. "I just learned about it last week." She said quietly, causing him to lift her chin up, and look her in the eyes.

"What is it?" He sounded very stern. She backed away a bit and cowered. He sighed and gathered her into another embrace.

"It's called the spring of healing." She muttered, remembering the book that Madam Pomfrey had given her the day before the wedding. "Anyone who drinks water from that spring will be healed of any ailment." She looked up at him, sadness and love filler her eyes. "It resides somewhere in Ireland."

He kissed her once more before jumping up. "I'm going to find that spring." He stated loudly, then looked around, sighed and walked back over to the bed. "Tomorrow." He muttered, sitting down beside Hermione once more and stroking back one of her stray curls.

She smiled and pulled his head down, kissing him gently, slowly it evolved into something much more passionate. She felt his tongue on his lips, making her laugh slightly, opening her mouth. While they kissed, his hands ran up and down her back, causing shivers to go down her spine. As they sat there, exchanging kisses and much more, the sun set, and the room was in darkness. All that could be heard in the house was the sounds of a couple, making love.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione woke to the sound of the doorbell ringing, and her own stomach growling persistently. She sat up, full of energy, and climbed out of bed. The clock stated that it was 10 AM. After pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she walked downstairs, slipping her wand in her back pocket, and tucking her shirt around it.

"Hello?" She asked, opening the door slightly after unlocking it. There was a little man standing on her doorstep, holding a small bouquet of odd flowers.

"I'm from the flower company on the cost." He explained, handing her the flowers. She opened the door all of the way, stepped out, and took them. "A tall blonde man told me to give those to you. He looked like he was traveling." He gave her a small bow and walked out to a large van that looked as if it was full of different kinds of plants.

She gasped and ran back into the house. "Draco?" She yelled franticly, running up the stairs, then back down into the kitchen. "Damn." She cried to herself. "He left already." She pulled herself onto the counter and examined the oddly circular red and orange flowers.

After a moment, she noticed a note tucked into the bottom edge of the bouquet. She pulled it out and looked closely. 'Hermione dearest, I'll be home soon.' The short message made he smile. She turned the note over and read the name of the flower. "Arbutus." She raised an eyebrow, and then looked at the words under the name. "Meaning: Thee only do I love." She wiped her eyes quickly, feeling the tears pouring down her cheeks, and jumped down from the counter.

After she'd placed the bouquet safely in a vase, she walked over to the large refrigerator, opening it to find a large plate of sausages already cooked, but they needed warming up. She warmed them while cooking eggs, then when all was done, sat down to a rather hearty meal.

"M'lady." The nurse walked in. "Riahna needs to eat as well." Hermione grinned and gladly took her baby from the nurse, feeding her until she was satisfied, then taking her into the family room, which was rather large for such a room.

She rocked Riahna to sleep after picking up her book, which was her latest find. It was called 'Moon Called' an utterly fascinating about werewolves and vampires. She was amazed that a muggle woman had written this book.

"Hermione deary!" Called a familiar voice from the front room. A moment later Molly, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Renae all walked in to the family room. "We're here for a nice little visit!"

"Well this is unexpected." Hermione grinned, standing up carefully and beginning to walk towards the door. "Don't mind me, go get yourselves some refreshments while I take Riahna upstairs." She smiled and then headed towards the baby's small room.

She walked back down after a few minutes, and found everyone chatting while a movie was playing in the background. Obviously Ron and Harry had chosen the movie, Pirates of the Caribbean, because Molly was telling them off.

"Now now! Hermione shouldn't watch such movies." She said to her son, while ruffling his hair. "It's not healthy for a delicate woman to watch such action!"

"Molly. I assure you I'm fine with it. I've seen the movie many times." She smiled and sat down beside Ginny, who wasn't paying any attention to anything going on, but was instead leaning against Harry, and focusing her attention on the movie.

After half an hour, everyone, even Molly Weasley, were watching the movie intently. Hermione nearly laughed when she saw Mrs. Weasley cry in joy at the end, for she'd thought Jack Sparrow a noble pirate.

"Oh what a lovely ending." Cried Molly, wiping her eyes with her hand before standing up and walking out of the room. She came back a moment later with a glass of water, which she was sipping from.

"So Hermione, where'd Draco go?" Harry finally asked after a few minutes of silence. She looked up at him, then looked back and forth from different people.

"He went on a trip to Ireland." She smiled and nodded, taking a few seconds to think her answer over. "Looking up some different jobs." She looked away from everyone, out the window, which showed her a nice view of the ocean, which wasn't very far away. "How do you guys feel about going to the beach?" She asked hopefully, looking around at everyone.

Ginny jumped up and ran out of the room, coming back lugging a large suitcase. "I love that idea." She grinned at Hermione's odd look of surprise. "That's one of the reasons we're staying over for a few days!" She laughed.

"Wow." Hermione's face looked oddly blank, but then she grinned. "This will be a fun weekend I guess." She laughed and stood. "I'll go change. Choose your rooms! There are many in each wing of the house." She laughed again and walked upstairs, and into her and Draco's room, where she changed into a modest one-piece green swimsuit with black stripes crisscrossing on the front.

After making sure Riahna wouldn't get hungry again for a while and taking her to Molly, who gladly took the baby, she and the others all walked down the many wooden stairs to the beach. While the others swam, Hermione laid out on a towel and enjoyed the sunlight.

A/N: I'm already thinking of the next chapter! Hope you liked this one. Please review if you did!


	13. Azalea

A/N: Lots more chapters to come! I hope you like my frequent updating.

Chapter 13 

"Bye guys!" Hermione waved as her friends left on Monday morning. They'd been there four days, keeping her company. She could still smell the smoke from last night's barbeque on the beach coming from their clothes when everybody left.

"Mm.." She stretched out on the couch, picking up her neglected book. After she'd read only three pages the doorbell rang. "Ugh." She muttered, walking over to the door, and putting a smile on her face.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw no one at the door when she opened it, only a bouquet of flowers. After examining them for a few moments, she closed the door and went into the kitchen. The note read, 'The journey is going well, don't worry about me. I'll be sending bouquets every few days, Draco.' She looked at the back and read it out loud. "Azalea. Meaning: Temperance, or Fragile Passion."

She smiled and replaced the flowers in the vase sitting on the windowsill with the violet and pink flowers. She watched them for a moment before going and feeding Riahna. "Hermione!" Called a male voice from downstairs as she laid the baby in her crib.

She pulled a decent shirt on and ran a finger through her hair, then walked downstairs, not expecting to be met by Sirius. "Hello." She said, giving him a startled hug. He grinned and backed up too look at her.

"You're looking well." He bowed slightly, laughing at her odd expression. "I came for a visit." Hermione grinned and motioned to the family room.

"Welcome to my home." She bowed in return. "Would you like refreshments?" She walked to the kitchen after getting a grin and a nod. She walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Crookshanks, who'd been missing for several days.

When she walked into the family room, she wasn't at all surprised to see Sirius petting the very loudly purring cat. "I see you two are still good friends after four and a half years." She grinned and set a glass of soda and a plate of cookies in front of Sirius.

"Yes indeed!" He said through a mouthful of cookie. After he'd finished with the cookies, he turned to look at her. "So, Draco told me about your condition." He stated, laying a hand on her shoulder.

She flinched before smiling and taking a cookie for herself. "I should have known he'd tell someone." She looked out the window for a moment. "I would have thought it would be someone closer than an old teacher though." She laughed and looked back over at the shaggy, black-haired man.

"He told me, so I'd be able to take care of you. He paid me a visit only two hours before he left for Ireland." The joyful look was suddenly replaced by a sad frown. "But I need you to know, that I won't be able to take as much care of you." He backed up and scratched the back of his head. "Voldemort has been located."

"But..That would mean, Harry, Ron, and you will all have to go." She looked taken aback. After standing and pacing for a moment, Sirius sighed.

"Indeed, that is so. I'm going to leave you in Tonks' care. She will be coming to live with you for as long as we need." Hermione raised an eyebrow, for Tonks should have been going with them. "Remus is making her stay out of the fight, because she's pregnant."

"Ah." Hermione muttered before sitting down on the window seat across the room from him. "I guess I should get a room ready for her then." She looked over at Sirius again. "When will all of you be leaving?" She made her face look as serious as she could.

"We're leaving tomorrow night." He stood and walked over to her giving her a brief hug, then walking away. "I'll be going now. I'll send Tonks over tomorrow afternoon." He left as son as he was out of the room, from the loud banging noise, it sounded as if he'd apparated this time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione watched as a gigantic group of wizards and witches all climbed onto brooms in her front yard. Ninety-seven aurors, along with Harry, Ron, Remus, and Sirius all waved and took flight.

Hermione heard Ginny crying and Renae trying to calm her down from behind. There was a large group of women standing behind her, the most part of them crying. Tonks was standing beside her, watching as Remus got smaller and smaller in the distance, until all of the aurors were out of view.

"Well. Let's all go inside shall we." A tall woman with long, lank black hair piped up from behind everyone else. Hermione had offered to let all of the women stay in her mansion, seeing as it was more than half the size of Hogwarts, and to think, this mansion was smaller than the old Malfoy manor. Hermione and Draco had wanted to live in the closest room to the front rooms, that's why their room was just at the top of the first landing practically.

There were four wings, eleven floors, and six master bedrooms in each wing, along with nearly thirty other rooms on each floor. Each bedroom had a large bathroom, except the children's rooms, which were all slightly smaller, and painted in bright colors. The children especially enjoyed the different playrooms scattered about the house, and the large, three-floor library.

All of the women had agreed to stay in the mansion with their children as well. They all walked inside and Hermione, Ginny, and middle-aged women began cooking a tremendous meal while Renae put in a video and sat everyone down in one of the much larger family rooms in the house, which was on the third floor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After two days, Hermione had organized a play day for the beach. Everyone was beginning to get nervous because they hadn't gotten any news of the attack on Voldemort yet. "Hermione? What're you going to wear?" Renae asked, walking into Hermione and Draco's room, where the other woman was sitting on the bed twiddling with a swimsuit. "Here. I'll help you find a sun dress."

Hermione laughed when she was pulled up by the shoulder and dragged over to the large walk in closet. "Fine, fine. They are all in the back though." She pointed to the back of the closet where a large assortment of sundresses were hanging.

"I can see that." Renae walked in and immediately pulled a bright yellow dress out of the bunch and pretended to dust it off. "This will look nice with that." She motioned to the bright red and orange suit Hermione was still holding in one hand.

"Fine. I'll try it." Hermione laughed and walked back out of the closet, changing quickly then looking at herself in the mirror as Renae tried on a few of the sundresses herself. For once, she thought she actually looked nice.

The very low neck of the sundress gave herself a good view of her full chest, which wasn't much covered by the swimsuit. She messed with her hair for a moment, pulling it back into a tight bun, leaving a few strand down.

Renae finally closed the closet doors after changing into her own green two-piece suit, which was a tankini with a skirt bottom. She was now holding a blue and green sundress with purple flowers mixed in, along with a beach towel of the same design. "Ready to go?" She motioned to the window, which showed many women and children already heading down to the beach.

Hermione grinned and nodded, slipping on a pair of backless sandals, and picking up her own towel and walking out the door, shortly followed by Renae. Ginny joined them on their way down to the beach.

"I wonder when we'll hear from them." Ginny stated as she waded into the lukewarm water. She playfully splashed Hermione who had slipped out of her dress and was wading in after her.

"I don't know. But I hope it's soon." She grinned and splashed Ginny back at the same time Renae dived into the water not five feet away. "Agh." She spluttered after being forced face down into the water when she was tripped from behind.

She turned around to face Renae who was laughing heartily, then smacked herself in the head. She should have known that would happen from the diving. "Meany." She stated, sticking her tongue out at the laughing woman, and then diving under the water.

After a long conversation between the three women, comparing how cute Ron, Harry, and Draco were, and then a long water fight, all of the women left the water and sat out on their towels while Tonks prepared a large feast of hotdogs and cheeseburgers. After everyone was fed, it was already pitch black outside, and Hermione had to turn on some lights for the children.

That night after everyone was back in the mansion and in bed, Hermione, Ginny, and Renae all sat down and watched Titanic in Hermione and Draco's room, where they'd moved one of the larger TVs in the house to so it couldn't be damaged by the many children.

A/N: Phew. Doing all this writing is making my head spin, in a good way though. Too many ideas for later on in the fic. Be prepared for another chapter either today or tomorrow most likely.


	14. Loving couples a many

A/N: I'm felling the love guys! Okay, I'm kidding. I do love all of the wonderful reviews though! I'm a bit busier this week, and weekend, so I won't be updating quite as much until next week. Sorry! The more reviews I get, the more I'll try to write.

Chapter 14 

Hermione sat out on the front deck of the house, on the far right edge, dangling her legs over the edge into a small pond. She was taking a break from all of the screaming children who didn't want to take baths, and relaxing while Ginny and Renae took care of the havoc inside.

It had been six days since the men had left, and Hermione was getting quite fed up. Not hearing from Draco for more than six days had done no good to help her mind either. She knew it was stupid to keep thinking he might be dead, but she did nevertheless.

She jumped, being quite startled when she heard a slight pop behind her. "What the…" She turned to find a large bouquet of pink flowers sitting behind her. She laughed and picked it up, finding the card quickly.

It read, "Dearest Hermione, I'm sorry it's been so many days, I was unable to find somewhere to send a message," He meant a flower shop of course, 'The journey goes well, and I'll be home soon. Love, Draco.' She smiled and turned the card over. "Pink Camellia. Meaning: Longing for you." She jumped up and ran inside, quickly replacing the dying flowers already inside, then going back out.

She found herself in the middle of a large group of wizards as she walked back out the door. A very beat up, dirt covered Harry walked up to her and hugged her tight. "We're back." He grinned, laughing quietly. "He's dead. Voldemort is." She looked around as he hugged her, spotting nearly all of the Aurors who had left. It seemed only four were missing amazingly.

"Harry?" A voice came from just inside the door as Harry backed up so Hermione could hug Ron and Sirius. She turned her head to spot Ginny. "HARRY!" The door burst wide open and a blue of red hair whooshed past Hermione's eyes. She watched as Ginny and Harry met in a passionate kiss.

Many women and children burst through the door a moment later and Hermione excused herself as Ron and Renae began a long make-out session. She smiled, watching all of the happy families reunite after nearly a week. All except for two women. One looked to be no older than 30. The other looked to be around 70. The young woman broke down when she was told that her husband had died honorably while fighting against Voldemort himself. And the old woman was only slightly sad, for her husband had already been dying when he left.

Hermione took the two women inside, making some soothing tea. She massaged the younger of the two's back, while learning that her name was Delilah, and was actually 36. She heard Delilah's story about her and her husband's marriage before everything outside was settled down, and everyone who had their own homes were gone. Everyone except Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Renae, and Tonks, who all were going to stay for long needed alone time.

Sirius was complaining about needing a girlfriend for quite a while before he was introduced to the young widow Delilah. They seemed to get along well, and it wasn't long until they'd gotten quite used to each other and were good friends. Sirius admired the woman's beauty. He long, curled golden hair and hazel eyes seemed to intrigue Sirius, because he couldn't take his off of her. Though he was quite taken aback when Delilah's eight-year-old son showed up, and kept asking if he truly was Sirius Black, and if he could really turn into a big, cuddly, black dog.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione was alone again for many weeks, until mid October. She had gotten many different flowers from Draco. Red carnation, forget-me-not, iris, ivy, callalily, orchid, primrose, red rose, red tulip, scarlet zinnia, and yellow zinnia. She was getting worried.

Just a week and a half beforehand Madam Pomfrey had informed her that, after she'd started having blackouts almost twice a week, her illness and the pregnancy mixed had taken affect and she had _maybe_ two weeks. She'd been worried to death ever since. And now it was only one week. It was only yesterday she'd noticed her ever growing stomach. If she died, her unborn child would as well.

"Draco." She looked out the window from her bed, where she'd been confined for many days now. "Hurry." She wiped away the tears that flecked her pale skin. Her summer tan had come and gone, leaving her warm brownish skin nearly white. He held back a moan as she felt a pain in her back.

She turned to look through the door as she heard someone walk in. It was a small house elf that had agreed to being paid, and was now working for her. She called her Jinxy, because the house elves seemed to like names with a y at the end.

"Miss Hermione, I found these at the front door. I think they've been there for a few hours actually." The small elf spurted embarrassedly and handed a large bouquet of flowers to Hermione. This time there were large leaves mixed in. She read the note in her head. 'Hermione, I found it! I'm coming home. I'll be there in less than a day. Draco." Wide-eyed with happiness, she turned the note over. "Nasturtium and Palm leaves. Meaning: Victory, and Success."

Hermione laughed quietly, tears streaming down her face, as she watched Jinxy place the flowers in a vase on her bedside table. She barely noticed as she slipped into another blackout, her vision fogging over and her head pounding.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione woke as she felt a cold cloth wipe over her forehead. "She's getting much worse. It must be stress." She heard a familiar female voice. Madam Pomfrey. "Though she's coming around after only six hours." She heard a bit of hope in the woman's voice.

Hermione shot up and looked around at familiar faces. Ginny, Harry and Sirius were sitting around her. Renae, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley were all sitting on a large sofa nearby, chatting about a…wedding. "Is he here?" She looked around anxiously. Harry shook his head and patted her on the shoulder.

Felling a jolt of pain in her chest, she sat back and quietly cried for a few moments as Madam Pomfrey went back to wiping her face with a cold washcloth. She hadn't noticed until then how sweaty and warm she felt. She felt the pains in her stomach and back that made her cringe.

Madam Pomfrey shoed everyone out of the room, all of them grumbling about wanting to be with her for a while longer. She was on the point of falling asleep from being so bored when she heard a faint pop, coming from outside, and then a door opening then slamming. The sounds of feet running up the stairs and down the hall made her bolt up and out of bed.

It seemed like the world was in slow motion over the next moment as the door was thrown open and a very exhausted figure ran in. Hermione watched, tears forming in her eyes as Draco stopped and looked from Pomfrey, to her, to the bed, to the bedside table, which held many medications and potions, and back to her.

Suddenly they both ran towards each other. Hermione cried in joy as she felt his soft lips meet her own. His kiss was the most passionate they had ever shared, full of love, joy, and tears. They both cried in each other's arms, both being so glad to see the other. He kissed her once more, before carrying her over to the bed and setting her down. He smiled, examining her full stomach, as he pulled a jug out of the traveling pack still resting on his back.

He poured bluish, crystal-clear fluid into a small glass and handed it to her. "This is it." He said with love, and then helped her take a sip. She downed the glass after finding that it didn't taste bad at all. She leaned back on to her pillows after she'd drunk it, and handed the glass back to Draco, who was watching her with compassion.

She felt the pains in her chest and back slowly fade, replaced by the feelings of love and joy, then peace washed over her, causing her to let a loud sigh of relief out. Madam Pomfrey watched with ease, smiling at the couple as Draco sat down next to her.

All of the sudden, everyone in the house felt relief pour through them, as if in the air they breathed. Upstairs, Hermione had just sat up and hugged Draco around the middle. He ran a hand through her hair lovingly, and they exchanged another kiss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two months later, on Christmas Eve, Hermione found herself walking down the isle in a large church, this time it wasn't her getting married though. She hand her hand on the crook of Draco's arm, they parted when they reached the end of the isle though. She smiled at Ginny who had taken her place as Maid of Honor, Hermione, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Luna being Renae's bridesmaids.

Harry being the best man was ahead of Draco, Fred, George, and Neville who were his groomsmen. They all grinned at Ron who was pacing nervously in front of the pastor until Renae began up the isle. He blushed furiously as she gave him a mild smile and took his arm.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco and Hermione went home, shortly followed by the happy couple, Ginny and Harry, Sirius and Delilah, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Remus and Tonks, Fred and Angelina, and George and Katie. All of whom would be staying at the official Malfoy manor for a week.

Hermione showed everyone to the rooms chosen for them, Ron and Renae far from anyone else, and then went back to her and Draco's room. She looked over at the large, new, grandfather clock that stood just inside the door to the left. It showed that it was 11:46. She smiled and changed into her night dressed, turned off the light and climbed into bed. Draco soon walked out of the bathroom and climbed into bed after her.

When the clock struck 12 Draco turned to face Hermione. "Happy Christmas Hermione." She smiled and nuzzled his neck then kissed his full on the lips.

"Happy Christmas to you too." She wrapped an arm around his neck. "And you have the best present you'll ever get. A loving wife." She grinned and kissed him playfully.

He laughed. "Indeed I do. And I love her back." She flipped her over, careful not lay on her stomach, and kissed her passionately.

A/N: No, It's still not the end. I still have a few chapters in mind. Be prepared for Christmas morning next! And if I have to, I have to, so I have to say, REVIEW!


	15. Chrsitmas twists

A/N: You guys are so wonderful! Thank you for the awesome reviews.

What Happened chapter 15 

Hermione awoke to the sounds of people laughing outside the door and footsteps going down the stairs. "Morning." She yawned to Draco, who was sitting in bed, reading the Daily Prophet. He looked down at her a smiled, shifting under the covers and closing the paper.

"Finally. Now we can go down." He pulled the covers back, letting the cold air wash over them both. "Mrs. Weasley is cooking up a big breakfast for when we do. She fed Riahna some peaches when she woke up, so we won't have to worry about her being hungry." He stated, climbing out of bed and stretching before pulling on a flannel shirt.

She jumped out of bed and changed into sweat pants and a sweater. "That sounds good to me!" She walked over to the door and followed Draco out. Both walked down and were greeted with 'Happy Christmas!' from everyone. "Happy Christmas!" Hermione answered, sitting down at the large dining table beside Harry, Ginny on the other side, as Molly walked in and set a large dish of eggs on the table. There were many other foods along it as well.

After eating their fill, everyone raced to the large family room, where the tree and the presents were. "Mm. I love Christmas." Ron stated, getting down on his knees in front of the tree and sorting through the presents, tossing those not addressed to him at the people they were for.

Mr. Weasley walked in just as they were finished sorting presents, his were sitting in his wife's pile, waiting for him. "Oh good, I'm not too late." He exclaimed happily, sitting down hurriedly beside his wife and picking up the nearest gift addressed to him. Molly Weasley laughed happily and did the same.

Hermione opened her presents slowly, while watching her husband open his. He laughed when he opened the book she'd gotten for him. It was called '100 Ways To Land Your Broomstick The **_Wrong_** Way.' Many of them were absolutely hilarious, and he read them out to everyone.

When he was done, he'd gotten many things, even the latest broom from the Firebolts Company. Hermione finally finished opening her first package. It was from her parents, who were spending time over in Washington, USA. She found inside the package, a large bundle of toothbrushes, and floss, for Riahna, a light blue maternity sweater, and a large amount of Egyptian and Greek history books.

She laughed when Ron received a small animal that looked kind of like a niffler mixed with a typical cat. It was from Hagrid, who'd been experimenting with breeding different types of animals, illegally of course, so the Headmistress obviously didn't know about the animal.

After she watched everyone successfully open all of their own presents, Hermione began on the rest of hers. A daily planner that automatically told you what you were supposed to do that day without having written anything in it – from Harry. A huge box of sugar quills, and a set of books about a famous wizard – from Ron and Renae. A nice black shirt, and a color-changing, ink-less quill – from Ginny. A Weasley sweater with a book woven into it – from Mrs. Weasley. And a beautiful necklace, set of earrings, and dress from Draco. Along with several other things from admirers and friends.

"Ooh. Draco, these are beautiful." Hermione put on the earrings, and pulled the dress up against her, looking in a mirror. "Must have cost a fortune." She muttered, spinning around, the dress waved in the air. She grinned at the blonde man in the mirror, who was now standing right behind her.

"I'm glad you like them." He put the necklace on her, clasping the brilliant gold under her wavy brown hair. "I think they like you as well, since they seem to just glow when around you." He grinned and spun her around, stepping back so they were under one of the many mistletoe.

She giggled just as his lips met hers in a soft, yet passionate kiss. Hermione dropped the dress, and flung her arms around Draco's neck, running her hand through his unnaturally silky hair. He ran one hand up her band, causing her to shiver.

They stood there, making out for over five minutes, before someone finally cleared their throat rather loudly. Draco pulled back, looking over menacingly at Fred, who was raising an eyebrow at him. "Have a problem?" He asked, picking Hermione up, about to kiss her again.

"No, no, not at all." Fred grinned over at George, who snickered. The twins both gathered up their girlfriends, and left the room. Hermione grinned at Draco before he could do anything, kissed him, struggled out of his grip, then helped Ginny and Renae up from the floor. "Let's go make some cookies for our lovely men." They all laughed and ran off towards the kitchen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione sat down and gratefully opened up one last present that she'd found sitting under the tree in the very back, it was addressed to her. She smiled when she pulled the wrapping off. It was an ancient book, with stained leather binding. Some pages looked like they were about to fall out. She plucked up the note that was on it, and read it quietly.

'_**Dear Ms. Granger,**_

_**I found this book a few weeks back, in an ancient part of the castle. After reading it thoroughly, I decided you might find it a tad bit more interesting than even I did. Please have fun reading it, and make sure you keep out of danger. I wouldn't want that lovely child to be damaged.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore.'**_

Her eyes widened after reading the name at the bottom. She looked up at the top of the note. It was dated to the Christmas before Dumbledore had been killed. Why had it taken so long to get to her? And how in the world did Dumbledore know that she would be pregnant when she actually got it?

She looked around for anyone nearby, but everyone else were in different rooms. Draco was off feeding Riahna, because she could now eat some solids, and the Weasley's had left to go visit Percy and Penelope, who were now known to be expecting a child any day now.

Her attention was drawn back to the book, and she opened it, turning to the first page. It was tiny script, and looked as if it was written with a quill. Then after examining the type of writing, she realized that it was someone's journal.

'**_I saw him today. The one they all said was so handsome. They were right. His shoulder length silky hair is so gorgeous when the light shines on it. Those beautiful eyes.' _**

Hermione sighed. "Sounds like Draco with long hair." She snickered and went on.

'**_Oh, he was so lovely. And he even bowed to me. Godric is so, so wonderful. No wonder all of the other girls were like 'You really should meet him Rowena!' _**

_**I thought they were crazy until I finally went to the match today. He won, of course, against Salazar. Helga was kind of irritated at Salazar for being so mean to Godric at first. But then after a couple hours, she warmed up to him. But Godric kept on talking to me.**_

_**I saw him glancing at me when he went to go inspect his horse, from across the lawn. It was so wonderful. When he came back, he even complemented my dress. His voice was so..nice.'**_

Hermione read on, until she was on the last page of that entry. Draco walked just then and replaced the book with Riahna, who he couldn't stop from crying. "Here, you read that first chapter. It's very interesting." Hermione shoved the book at him. "Then have Harry and Ginny read it. I'm sure they'll find it interesting too." She snickered. That first chapter in itself was quite interesting.

Draco raised an eyebrow, but went over to a chair, and began reading while Hermione rocked the little girl to sleep. He finished the chapter, and then went into the next room to give the book to Harry, who had Ginny on his lap. They were talking about something along the lines of Quidditch. "Here, Hermione wants you guys to read this first chapter. I don't know why." He shrugged and left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione finally got the book back a couple hours later. Harry and Ginny had asked a few other people to read it. It had eventually gone through the whole house, until she got it back that night. "Geesh. Now I can read the last page." She laughed after Delilah brought it back.

They were all sitting around the dining room after eating a large meal, some of them chewing on chunks of toffee or some such like that. She finally decided to read that page just as everyone was leaving to go do their nightly activities up stairs it their rooms. Hermione read out the last page in less than five minutes, glancing up as each person left.

Just as she finished the last page, Draco walked in, holding a slumbering Riahna, who was looking very adorable at the time. Hermione snapped the book shut, and stood up. "Want me to take her?" She asked, about to set the book down on the table.

"No, she likes me today, I don't want to give her away now." He chuckled quietly, shaking his silvery-blonde hair back from his eyes. Hermione was just about to drag them both upstairs, when there was a loud crack, shaking the room.

They both spun around and ran out into the hallway. There were four people in the front room. All clad in very medieval looking clothes. Two women, one with long dark brown hair, her dark blue and gold dress very gorgeous, and a shorter woman with slightly shorter golden hair shimmering in a braid over her bright yellow, and black dress.

There was a man standing beside each of them. The one beside the brunette had reddish-brown, silky-looking hair, and wore an outfit fit for a king, made of red and gold fabrics. And the one beside the blonde wore a silver-grey and green outfit, consisting of a tunic, very nice trousers, and a silk robe.

"Where are we?" The brunette asked, looking around. She soon spotted to couple and the child standing in the hallway, wearing odd clothing. "Who are you, and what are we doing here?" She demanded, causing Hermione and Draco to creep out of the hallway into the room.

"I don't have any idea what you're doing here. But this is our mansion. I'm Hermione Malfoy, this is my husband Draco, and our daughter Riahna." Hermione motioned to the two beside her. Draco nodded and pushed Riahna a bit farther up onto his shoulder.

"Rowena…what did you do?" The blonde turned to the brunette. "What was it that you were writing in that journal of yours anyway?"

"Helga, I didn't do anything. I just wrote down that new spell of mine.."

Hermione's eyes widened and she turned to Draco at the same time her turned to look at her. She turned back after a moment. "Don't tell me. You're Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin?" They all looked at her and nodded.

"Oh no... What have you gotten me into Dumbledore?" Hermione sighed putting her head in her hands.

A/N: Woo. Interesting twist in the story number three! -Grins evilly- I hope ya'll liked this chapter! Review if you did, didn't, or just feel like reviewing.


	16. YOU DON'T KNOW?

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter! My life has been very hectic since the last time I updated. I guess life just seems to get busier when you age another year. Anways, ON TO THE CHAPTER!

What Happened Chapter 16

Recap **"Oh no... What have you gotten me into Dumbledore?" Hermione sighed putting her head in her hands. **

"Who is this Dumbledore..?" Godric asked in a very royal voice as he watched hermione start pacing back and forth in front of them.

"No one of importance. He's been dead for over two years. But he is the one who sent me that book." She muttered the last part to herself, before turning back to the founders and at the thought of _'Maybe Dumbledore knew this would happen..' _She shook off the thought and turned to her husband. "Draco please take Ri upstairs and put her to bed.

Draco slowly crept up the stairs slowly, leaving Hermione down with the four founders of Hogwarts. He took Riahna into her room, and set her in her crib before bolting back down the stairs and stopping right beside his wife just as she started a sentence. "Let me get this straight...By having all of the people in this house read the first chapter of this book..I some how released a glitch in time, and all of you showed up here because of it?" Her eyes were wide, and she kept looking back and forth between the founders and the book.

"The only possible way for us to be here, is that descendants of each of us read that book, which seems to be Rowena's personaly diary." Godric stated, glancing at the brunette founder who was slightly pink in the face, and slowly inching her way back behind the others. "And this means, that if what you say is correct, Miss, Atleast four people in this house have descended from myself, Salazar, Rowena, or Helga." He smiled hansomly and knwlt before Hermione, taking her hand, and kissing it lightly.

Draco glared menacingly at Godric's back after the ancient man turned away. They were all startled however, when a muffled sob suddenly sounded. Everyone looked towards the back of the room, where Rowena had found a soft lounging chair, had sat down, and now had her head in her hands. Tears glistened as they dripped onto her silken dress. "It's all my fault." She muttered, noticing how everyone was coming her way. "If only I hadn't put that stupid incantation on the bloody book. We wouldn't be here, and we wouldn't be imposing upon these lovely people."

"You aren't imposing!" Hermione and Draco exclaimed in unition, both of them going over in front of the others to comfort the woman. Hermione took Rowena's hand and rubbed it. "We don't mind you being here at all!" She said as Draco ran to the kitchen to hurriedly make some tea up. He came back a few moments later with a tray with two tea pots and six tea cups on it. Hermione waved her wand so a few more chairs appeared and took the tray from Draco. "Please, all of you have a seat and help yourself to the tea. I'll be right back." She set the tray down on a small table beside Rowena's chair, and ran upstairs.

"Where did I put that dress..." She flipped on the light in her walk-in closet and walked towards the back, searching for a dress she had found in a clothing shop at some point last month. "Aha! There you are." She exclaimed, pulling a dress out from behind several more, in the very back of the closet. She quickly changed into it and made her way back downstairs. Draco was the only one who was still standing when she got to the stairs, he was sipping his cup of tea while looking at the four founders, who were all sitting in silence, every now and then sipping at their own tea.

Hermione stopped when she reached his side and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. When he turned to look at her, she spun around. "How do I look?" Draco grinned at her outfit. Just how did she find these things? She was wearing a white, fancy, medieval dress, with black slashes on the chest and along the skirt, and she had hurriedly put her hair up into a fancy up-do. She was still wearing the jewelry Draco had given her however. He took her arm and led her towards the others.

"You look wonderful Hermione." Draco said in a very 'royal' sounding voice, putting on a look that made him seem like a prince. Rowena actually chuckled when she saw Hermione's outfit though, which startled the couple.

"Why in the world are you wearing an old dress like ours?" She asked, taking another sip of tea. "Just because we're wearing these clothes doesn't mean **you **need to." She said this just as Salazar snickered, and Helga let out a hearty laugh. Godric simply sat there with a smile playing across his face.

Hermione blushed and hurriedly took her seat again, Draco sitting down beside her and handing the last cup of tea to her. "So, just how are we going to get you back to your own time?" She asked absentmindedly. Everyone looked at her, then at Rowena, who simply shrugged. "You don't know?" Hermione's eyes widened at the Brunette founder's movement.

"I haven't learnt that much yet. You're only on chapter one of the entire book! I'll only learn these things as you all read the book. I believe that's the only way to get us back. And even then, if I don't understand everything, we won't get back ever. If there were another safe route that any of us knew of I would have you take it."

"Aren't there any other spells to get you back?" Draco cut in, leaning forward a bit. Salazar set his empty cup down and simply smirked. "Any potions?"

"Oh yes, quite a few potions can take us back in time. But it's impossible to go to the same exact time! There are changes in history that have already been set in motion, that no one can change. Not even the ones who have called us into being." The Slytherin founder tucked his long black hair behind his ear.

"Why is it impossible? I have come to learn that most things are not impossible, even if people say they are!" Hermione exclaimed, sounding exasperated. She sent a compassionate glance at Draco, who was nodding at what she had said.

"Because the time settings and the temperature have to be exactly the same as it was at the time we left our own time. And no one, not even ourselves know what exactly those things were. If you tried to send us back now, we could be sent to any number of winters in the past." Helga stated, fiddling with the end of her long golden braid. She scooted her chair a bit closer to Salazar's and sighed in a depressed way.

"But..What about Hogwarts? You can't leave your students there alone!" Hermione stated loudly, setting her cup down lightly.

"Hogwarts?" All four of the founders stared at them with a look that might have meant something along the lines of '_Are you a crazed lunatic?' _Godric raised his ebebrow after a moment and looked between Drao and Hermione, and qustioning look on his face.

"Oh my..They don't even know about their own school yet." Hermione looked at Draco with a worried look in her eyes. He had the same look in his own.

A/N: Fweeheehee! There's that chapter! I hope I have the time to write chapter 17 soon! x) 33 Review if you like it, hate it, or just plain want to review!


	17. Normal morning

A/N: I'm back again! My life has been hectic, as I said in the last chapter. Good news though! I had a new nephew, and quite a cute one at that, born on the 20th! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Anyways, on to the next chapter! As always, I hope you enjoy it!

What Happened Chapter 17 

Hermione stared down at the floor for several minutes, going over what had just been said. Draco was leaning back in his own chair, his hands clutching the edges of it. The four founders were all watching the two; odd looks on their faces. They had all been like this for a several moments now.

Finally, Draco sat forward and looked towards each of the founders in turn, as if taking in their appearances. Hermione looked at Draco, then the founders, before Draco cleared his throat.

"So, just how old are all of you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows as if he'd realized something very interesting.

Rowena set her newly filled teacup down and opened her mouth, just as Salazar began to speak.

"Why do you want to know?" Salazar gazed at Hermione and Draco, a questioning look on his own face.

Rowena glared over at Salazar, before turning to look at Draco. "I am 26. Godric is 31. Helga is 27. And Salazar is 30." She stated, turning to glare at Salazar again.

"That means…" Hermione turned slightly to look at Draco with a slight smile on her face. "They haven't even started _thinking _about opening their school yet. That's going to happen.." She looked down at her own watch for no apparent reason. "That's going to happen in one year and eight months!" She grinned at Draco.

Godric suddenly sat up straighter, drawing their attention to him. "If we're going to open a school, why do we name it such an…Unsettling name?" He raised his eyebrow at them before taking a sip of his tea.

"I really don't know.." Draco and Hermione said at the same time. Draco grinned at her before going on. "But I'm sure you'll understand when you do start the school."

"Well, I sure hope so." Helga grinned at them all, a permanently optimistic personality like usual. "Now that we have sat here for quite a while, I would like to ask the Lady Hermione, do you have any open chambers?" She held back a yawn after finishing her question.

"Oh yes!" Hermione exclaimed. "Quite a lot actually." She smiled and stood up. "But I have the feeling Rowena and yourself would like to stay in the same room?"

They both nodded in unison, and followed Hermione up the stairs. She led them down the hallway and turned into a thin corridor, which led to the larger second floor rooms.

"Here we are." Hermione smiled and unlocked the door showing them in. There were two rather large beds, and a bathroom, along with the normal, closet, vanity, and bedside tables. "I shall leave you to your sleeping, and get some myself." Hermione smiled and curtsied, before turning with a swish of her skirts and walking back down the corridor.

She walked into her own room just as Draco reached the door after taking the other two founders to rooms of their own. Hermione simply stripped the dress off and jumped into bed, without doing anything else. When Draco raised his eyebrow at her, she simply said, "I'll brush my teeth extra in the morning."

He laughed before going into the bathroom to brush his own teeth, and came out a few minutes later, only wearing a pair of silken boxers. "Well, good night." He grinned and turned off the light before climbing into bed beside Hermione. He kissed her lightly and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Night." She mumbled, curling into as small a ball as she could with her large belly.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione moaned quietly when her pillow moved, and opened her eyes slowly. She looked up and found herself looking at Draco's smiling face. He laughed and put down the book he had been reading, just as she realized that her 'pillow' and been his chest.

"Good morning." She sat up slowly and stretched, smiling at him through a yawn. He grinned pulled the covers back, letting in cold air.

She climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom, intending to take a long hot shower, but found the shower already on. "Draco, you taking a shower too?" He grinned at her as she turned to look at him. He walked over to her and kissed her head gently.

"You're welcome to join me." She smiled at him before taking off the skimpy bodice she'd been wearing under her dress the night before, and opened the door into the shower. She was welcomed be hot, moist air, and sighed joyfully.

She was already lathering her hair in strawberry smelling shampoo when she felt the presence of another warm body in the shower behind her. She grinned and turned around, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck. He smiled back at her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

About five minutes after finishing washing her hair, which took quite a while because of the company, Hermione heard the familiar sound of a child's cry outside the shower doors. She and Draco both sighed at the same time and Draco opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She gave him a smile before stepping out, and rolling her eyes when she felt the soft swat on her bottom. "Good morning Ria." She smiled at her daughter as she fastened a large fluffy towel around herself.

The little girl toddled over to her mother and put up her arms. Hermione laughed and picked Riahna up, cuddling her as she made her way over to Draco and hers' closet.

She opened up the door and turned on the light. "Now, what should I wear Ria?" She smiled at the toddler. The girl pointed to a rack of old clothes. "Okay then." She sighed, smiling at her daughter still.

She picked out an old pair of comfy jeans, long sleeved, thin blue shirt, and white t-shirt with a dark blue rose on it, to go over the thin short, both showing a fair amount of cleavage, so she knew Draco would love it.

She was just pulling the second shirt on as Draco walked out of the bathroom, running his hand through his damp hair, "We need to go check on our 'special' guests, Hermione." He said as he walked up beside her and pulled on a pair of pants he had already set out.

"Oh yes.." She muttered, letting him put his shirt on before she handed their daughter to him. "I'll go check on the women." She smiled and left the room, walking quickly to the women's room.

"Yes?" She heard through the door after she'd knocked. The door opened slowly, revealing a fully dressed, and fresher looking Rowena.

"I've come to escort you to breakfast, if you'd like." She smiled at the two other women as Helga walked up. They all left the room after a nod from Rowena, and made their way down the stairs. Hermione led them into a private dining room, used only for special occasions, and left them their just as Draco walked in with the two men.

"I'll go get them some food." She stated to him, and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she streaked past him. She made her way to the kitchen through the back way, as to make sure none of their other guests would have a chance to question her about why she was getting so much food.

She went back to the private room more slowly, for she had to dart into a random corridor as she had spotted Ron and Sirius making their way down the same hallway. She got back to the dining room after several minutes, with several large platters of food levitating ahead of her. One filled with different, steaming hot meats. One with oatmeals, porridges, and food of that sort. One with all sorts of different types of eggs, and one filled with several types of fruit. After that, she set a jug of fresh milk, and one of orange juice on the table with a sigh of relief.

"That was painful." She grinned at the people sitting around the table, as she sat down beside Draco and pulled several dishes of food towards herself. "Dig in!" Everyone around the table began dishing themselves up as well.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"That was a lovely breakfast, madam." Godric said as he pushed his chair a ways from the table, to lean back and rest his hands on his lap. Rowena and Helga said the same as they too backed away from the table. Salazar simply nodded in agreement, a permanent frown on his face.

"Yes, indeed it was." Hermione smiled as she leaned against Draco's shoulder, and sighed. Draco kissed her forehead, and turned slightly to look at the founders.

"So, what is there to entertain ourselves around here?" Helga giggled lightly at Rowena's question, but stopped at the glare that was pointed at her. "Do you have a library?"

"Yes, we have many." Hermione smiled and stood up. "I can show you to it, but you'll have to make sure you're not seen." All four of the founders stood up and followed Hermione over to the door. Draco stayed behind, muttering to Hermione that he'd take Riahna to go see the other guests in the main dining room.

She led them down the main hallway, but quickly led them into a long corridor at the sound of voices coming from the main staircase. "I guess we're taking the long way." She grinned and plucked a lit torch off the wall and began walking down the corridor. She led them up several staircases, making sure they went to a completely deserted library, where no one was likely to go.

"Here we are." She grinned at the founders as she turned to look at them. "You have to make sure that if you leave the library before I or Draco comes here, that you are not seen under any circumstances. She pulled an old, brass key from her large circle of keys she always kept in her pocket, and unlocked the door. She opened the doors slowly; to the dusky smell of old books. "There is a large selection of books here." She smiled and flipped on the lights in the room.

A large glass chandelier in the middle of the ceiling lighted the entire room, which was packed with rows and rows of books. It was a library to rival Hogwarts'. "Have fun. If you need anything to eat or drink," Hermione pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and handed it to Rowena. "Simply open that and click the button with the number one on it. It will tell me that you want to talk to me and I'll open my own, so you can talk to me in it." She grinned and left quickly, hoping that they'd understand.

She quickly made her way back down to the main floor, and into the dining room where the rest of the guests were. "Good morning." She announced herself, going over and sitting at the table beside Draco, only to have many people stare at her oddly. "What?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Why're you covered in dust?" Renae asked from the opposite side of the table. Everyone else nodded, as if they had been about to ask the same thing.

"Oh! That." Hermione laughed nervously and looked at Draco. "I was looking for an old picture in the basement. She looked around the table and smiled. "Didn't find it though.." Everyone smiled back at her, but she could tell Ron and Harry didn't believe her.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! If you did, please review!


	18. Second Authors Note!

**Authors note!**

* * *

**To any of you who have not realized yet, I have been rewriting this entire fan fic! The first seven chaptera are new and improved, with more happenings and they are also better written! If you haven't read them, and you're an old fan, then go check out how much better they are than before! And if you're a new reader, just go plain check them out for the first time, or second time! It doesn't really matter, you should all just go read them!**

**I hope you all enjoy the new and improved fanfic as I update more chapters! I plan to get the rest of it done soon, and maybe even add a few new chapters in between some of the others if I feel like it! So please be aware that this is happening.**

**I'll be waiting for your reviews!**

**Have a great summer,**

**:NL:**


End file.
